Vampires Don't Exist ON HOLD
by moralaevolo
Summary: Vampires Don't Exist, I repeat they don't exist. They only appear in nightmares, horror movies, and bad teen novels. Vampires DON'T exist. (ON HOLD) Rated K but maybe T later.
1. Prologue

**Year 1980**

 **Bellamy P.O.V**

It was dark and the sun had just set. I walked home with my sister who was a year younger than me. We needed to get home soon, before it got any later or else we'd get grounded. Yes I was a seventeen year old who still feared getting grounded. We went through the alley as a quicker way of getting home. Just as we entered the alley, we heard a loud bang. My little sister, Octavia, froze.

"What was that?" She asked sounding slightly frightened.

I peered around and saw nothing."I don't know, but lets keep walking." We continued only to stop once again as we saw a shadowy figure step in front of us. We backed up, but the figure neared us.

"Octavia run as soon as I tell you to," I whispered.

"Okay," she responded. We walked backwards slowly, but we ran into someone else. We whipped around and faced two more shadowy figures.

"Octavia run!" I yelled, and she broke into a sprint. I swung a punch to one hooded figure then to the other, before breaking into a sprint myself. Octavia was right ahead of me and we were forced to skid to a stop when out of nowhere the same three hooded figures appeared in front of us.

"Where do you think you're going?" The middle one asked, taking off his hood. We turned and went to sprint the other way, but the same middle one appeared before us. What? How was that possible?

"You can't run." The middle one said."Maybe I should introduce myself, I'm Aiden. The two boys behind you are David and Ortiz, and we're in need of something that you two have plenty of." I stepped in front of Octavia protectively. "Don't worry this will only hurt a little bit." In a split second I was slammed to the ground and Octavia was pushed against a wall. My breath was knocked out if me and a painful throbbing rang in my head. Aiden held me down with one hand. How was that even possible? I had a considerably good amount of strength, and Aiden didn't even look close to being as strong me.

"Which one do you want Aiden?" One of the other two asked.

Aiden responded with a smirk. "Doesn't matter David, they both have the same type O RH blood that is so hard to come by." Blood, what the frig were they talking about?

"Then we'll share the girl," David responded. "She'll taste good."

"No, don't touch her," I spat trying, but failing to get up.

Aiden rolled his eyes."Don't worry about your baby sister. She'll be fine." Just as he said that, I heard Octavia scream. I thrashed against Aiden's hand, but I was too weak. He laughed and grabbed my wrist. "I'll admit this seems a little weird to me, but we do what we have to do." What happened next was something I didn't expect. His eyes turned a bright red and two sharp fangs drew out from his gums. He pressed the teeth into my wrist. An immediate surge of pain shot through my arm as I physically felt my blood being sucked out of me. A hot stinging coursed through my veins as I began to convulse and shake. I grunted, clenching my teeth and the muscles in my neck strained. The world moved around and all of a sudden it all stopped. I felt no more pain and the world went black for what seemed like less than a minute. When the world came back to me, the sun was barely rising on the horizon. Octavia was knocked out near the wall and the hooded figures were nowhere to be seen. My head was pounding violently. I stood walking over to Octavia. I shook her slightly.

"O, wake up." I shook her again."O."

Her eyes fluttered open and I let out a sigh of relief. She was okay. Octavia let out a groan, no doubt she was having a headache too.

Suddenly Octavia remembered what had happened and her eyes filled with fear."Who- what were those things?"

I grabbed her shoulders forcing her to look me in the eye."Octavia, what did they do to you?"

She squinted her eyes, trying to remember."They, I think they bit me." She sounded surprised."They bit my wrists." She held both her wrists out. On each were to perfect circle marks. I looked at my own wrist, and similar marks were on my wrist. Thinking back I remembered the fangs, the unnatural speed and strength. I also remembered the blood talk, and the bright red, flashing eyes. It was dark so we were not able to see them completely, but were they pale?

"Bell?" Octavia's voice pulled me out of my thoughts."Do you think..." She didn't have to finish her sentence, because I knew what she was going to say.

I shook my head."No Octavia. That can't be possible."

Octavia pursed her lips before speaking."But Bell, from what I saw they seem like-"

"No," I repeated firmly."Vampires don't exist." They didn't exist. They're not real. They only live in horror stories and nightmares, that's it. Vampires don't, I repeat don't exist.

 _Oh how wrong you are_ , I heard a voice say. _This is only the beginning._


	2. Chapter 1 Night

**Bellamy P.O.V (Present Time 2015)**

Night was my favorite time. Day was okay, but I preferred night. Night was calmer, colder, quieter, and the twinkling stars illuminating the darkness created a soothing mood. It was also when O and I could come out and find some animals to feed on without looking psychotic. We chose to feed on animals, because we never could bring ourselves to inflict the pain we had felt the night we were turned, on anyone else. Besides, why would we feed on humans if we could live off of animals? We still had to drink some type of blood about once a week though. We wouldn't die if we didn't get blood, instead we would grow weak to the point that we could barely move and our vision would be impaired. Plus, we would also be in an immense torture. Mostly all of our kind could not live off of of animal blood, and had to get their blood from humans. The humans they fed off of almost always ended up dead. On a rare occasion they were also turned, it all depended on how strong the human had been and how much blood had been sucked out of them. If it was more than a quarter of their blood they would be dead. Octavia and I were different than the others. Other than our ability to survive drinking only animal blood, we had a few more tricks up our sleeves than the others of our kind. We darted into the woods, searching go an animal. Soon enough we found a deer. In no time whatsoever we attacked the deer, and dug are fangs into it. Drinking from animals, from what I've learned, is different than drinking from humans. For one, when drinking from a human one would drink from the wrist or neck. When drinking from an animal, one would have to figure out where the sucking would be easier. Once we had finished with the deer, we discarded of the limp, lifeless body. O wiped her mouth as her fangs retracted into her gum, the golden midnight blue disappearing from her eyes. What replaced the previous color was now an ashamed glint, which she always had in her normally hazel green eyes after ingesting from a living creature. She hated having to kill something so innocent as much as I did, but we had no choice. We had been doing this for the last thirty-five years, and we still felt as if a little part of ourselves were taken each time we drank. The worst part wasn't the drinking, though it was worse than the moving. We appeared to be teenagers, but truly we should've looked older and aged. The first time we moved was ten years after that night. Instead of looking as if we were twenty-six and twenty-seven, we looked like we were sixteen and seventeen. When we told people our true ages, they began to grow suspicious. Our mother had recently passed away, and we thought it was better to leave the town. From then in we had moved every five years, for different reasons and we never told anyone our real ages. To any human we were a sixteen and seventeen year old pair of siblings. Even though the drinking was horrid, and terrible, the worst part was the absence of feel. Our kind couldn't feel anything physically, other than pain and that was only when it was extreme pain. Extreme as in having your eyes clawed out while burning stakes were stabbed into your body and turned. But, as I said before we O and I were different. We didn't feel anything usually, unless of course the feeling was powerful. For example, if someone we had been dating kissed us we couldn't feel it, but if that person we were dating and we ourselves felt something strong whether it be love or hate, we would feel it both physically and in ourselves. If someone poked us, we wouldn't feel it, if someone punched us we wouldn't feel it. We hadn't felt something physical for the past twenty-five years, ever since our mother died and neither one of us expected to. I mentally connected to my sister.

 _Let's go O._

 _Kk Bell._

Together we jumped into the sky, watching the trees below grow smaller. We were in a new town, and luckily it was surrounded by woods. Here we could easily search for animals without getting noticed. O's mind was still connected to mine.

 _Wanna race?_

I smirked. _Why do you even try O? You know I always win._

She rolled her eyes. _Okay then_ _1... 2..._ _Go!_

She raced away towards the house we had found. I rolled my eyes and ripped through the air. This was quicker than running, even at inhuman speed, because we didn't have to deal with all the obstacles on the ground. Plus it was much more liberating. We didn't have wings, but we were still able to defy gravity and fly above the ground. Another reason I loved night was, because we could truly fly without being spotted. We arrived to our home, in the outskirts of the town. It was an old, beaten-down house, which had been long since abandoned, but it was good for us. Not many humans visited this area, which kept us and them safe. O trudged up the creaky, wooden steps as she headed to what she had proclaimed to be her room, while I began to organize and clean downstairs. The house wasn't late nor small, it was old though. It was probably older than me,(even though I wasn't that old). There wasn't much furniture, due to the fact we had arrived here only yesterday. In the living room there was a rugged couch, and in the adjoined dining room there was a white fold up table. Upstairs, O's room as well as mine, had a tattered bed. O and I had a good amount of money in our new bank accounts, which we would but some truly useful furniture with. After cleaning as much as I could, I trampled to my room and fell onto my bed. On the contrary of many teen novels, our kind did need sleep, water, nutrients, and air. We also needed to eat. If we didn't eat, we couldn't die, but instead grow agonizingly weak(depending in how long we went without eating it would almost be as if we hadn't drunk blood in two weeks). My eyes slowly shut, and I fell asleep.

* * *

 _The warm sun on my face felt great as always. Unlike others of our kind, my sister and I could enjoy the sunlight. I wasn't with my sister though, I was with someone else. This someone else had blue eyes and blonde hair. I didn't recognize her, but she talked to me as if we had been friends forever. Had I seen her in one of my visions? No, I would remember that. Was she my friend? Maybe_

 _"Bellamy are you listening to me?" She asked slightly pouting and yet seeming irritated at the same time._

 _I stared into her sparkling, blue eyes." Uh no, who are you?"_

 _She rolled her eyes."Ha, ha very funny. One time I forget your name, and you hold it over me forever." I opened my mouth, but she didn't let me speak. " In my defense, I wasn't even your friend back then."_

 _My eyebrows drew together. So we were friends._

 _Yeah we are._

 _My eyes grew wide as I heard this stranger's voice in my head._

 _She laughed."What is up with you? Usually your mind is blocked and it takes me longer to connect with you."_

 _I rubbed the back of my neck. "I'm sorry, but how can you get into my mind?"_

 _Now her eyebrows drew together in confusion."What do you mean? You were the one who helped me after you turned me." Turned her? I would never turn anyone. She lifted up her soft hair, exposing her neck, and two perfect circles on it. I light my fingers and grazed her neck, only to instantly pull back. Eyes wide, I stared at my fingers then at her, I had felt a jolt of energy. I had physically felt something. I had felt her._

* * *

My eyes shot open, and my eyebrows went up to my hairlines. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. What? Why'd I wake up? I searched my mind for a reason, but I couldn't remember my dream. That was odd, the last time I hadn't remembered a dream, was before I was turned. I sighed, shrugging it off and sinking back into my bed.

 **A/N Thanks to those of you who followed and favorited my story!**


	3. Chapter 2 You What?

**Bellamy P.O.V**

I was awoken by a knock on my door. Light shed through my window. Yet another difference between our kind and my sister and I; we could withstand the sunlight. Almost all of our kind could not go into the sunlight, unless they had drunken O negative blood in the previous 24 hours, or had taken a special serum which was more common than O negative, but still rare. Though, even if they had one of those, they could not be in sunlight for more than thirteen hours at a time. I went to open my door.

"Morning Bell!" O smiled, taking a seat on the edge of my bed.

I yawned. "Why are you up so early?"

O laughed, "C'mon it's not that early. It's like six a.m."

I raised my eyebrows at her cheery mood. O was many things, but one thing she definitely wasn't, was a morning person. Especially not after a night of hunting. O continued to speak. "Besides, I had an amazing idea!" Oh that's why she was in such a good mood. I wondered what crazy idea she had come up with this time. Her last "amazing," idea had almost gotten us exposed, which is why we moved. "After we buy furniture, we need to go buy clothes because..." She paused for dramatic effect.

I did a move on with it motion as I raised an eyebrow, "Because?"

"I want to go back to high school!" She blurted with a wide smile on her face. My eyes widened as my eyebrows shot to my hairline. She couldn't be serious.

"You what!?" I asked shocked.

She noticed my discontent. "What? Don't you want to go to school?"

I shook my head in response.

O seemed surprised. "Why not?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "O we already graduated high school, remember?" Plus, we might also be recorded as having already graduated which could lead to us getting discovered.

O crossed her arms, rolling eyes. "Yes, I remember."

"Then why do you want to go back?" I questioned.

She sighed. "There were a lot of classes I wanted to take that I couldn't take, and if I go back I can take them."

I sighed, "O you used to hate going to school."

She nodded. "Yes I did, but that was before we were turned." She looked down before meeting my eyes. "After that night it was the only thing that made me feel even slightly normal." My heart clenched, I knew that she had a rough time accepting what she was, what we were. During the first two weeks she didn't speak a single word, no matter how hard I tried to even get a small smile out of her. After a while she slowly accepted what had happened, and she didn't just do that she owned up to it, taking advantage of her new found "gifts" and trying her best to live with what she had to do. "Please Bellamy; I haven't had a friend in over thirty years." I looked down at my baby sister. She seemed hopeful. Don't cave Bellamy, I told myself. It's for her safety.

"O, someone could find out about us." I argued.

"Then we'll be careful." She told me. We could be careful, but there was still a possibility of getting exposed. I couldn't say yes. It would put us in danger.

O gave me her puppy dog eyes. "Please Bell." Don't cave Bellamy, don't cave.

"Please big brother."

I slid a hand down my face. "Fine." I couldn't say no to my little sister.

She smiled wide and threw her arms around my neck. "Thanks Bell!"

I hugged her back. "You're the best everlasting brother in the world!" I froze at the word 'everlasting.' Though O had owned up to what we were, and though I had accepted it, I hated thinking about what we were, but sometimes it was unavoidable. Everlasting meant that we would never die. Though that seemed as if it would be nice, it wasn't. It meant that we couldn't have children without them outgrowing us, we couldn't get close to anybody without seeing them wither away, we had to do terrible things in order to be as human as we could. Every day I thank the Heavens that I haven't fallen in love, because that would be a true disaster. O didn't notice my sudden unease, and released me of her hold still smiling.

"I'm gonna' go change Bell." She then skipped out of my room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I hated that we were turned, there were advantages but they didn't make up for the disadvantages that we faced. There was a high price to immortality, one which both O and I had to pay. I walked to the side of my bed and pulled on my shoes before going downstairs. O was waiting for me. I connected my mind to hers.  
 _  
O, let's get a car first._ I didn't want to walk around all day buying things, especially if we couldn't use our super strength or speed.

 _Okay, you got your new card?_

 _Yeah, but we're paying for the car with cash._ The less records there were of us the better. Not that the debit card with our money had my real last name on it.

We went to the nearest car dealership, which was about a thirty minute walk, without super speed. We had money saved up from over the years. Thirty five years gave us a lot of time to save up money, and we had saved up a good amount. When we arrived to the car dealership we looked through many cars before, O decided she wanted a blue Ford Focus. Since we paid with cash, there wasn't really any paperwork needed, so we were soon headed to IKEA. We bought a living room set, two beds, and a kitchen set. We figured that we would get the rest later on. Afterwards, O dragged me to the town's mall. She bought ten jeans, twenty-two shirts, five shorts, seven skirts, and three pairs of shoes, while I bought five shirts, five pairs of jeans, and one pair of shoes. I also bought two HP laptops- one in dark blue, one in purple. O had insisted on a cellphone even though we could just talk to each other through our mind connection, so I bought two Nokia cellphones. All this left our savings down to a good seventy-eight thousand dollars. We arrived home at around five and, now came them difficult part of O's 'amazing idea,' signing up for high school. It was the middle summer and the school offices were most likely closed. I searched online for schools in the area which would accept online sign ups, and I only found one. The name of the high school was Donar High School. I sent in our applications, under the names Octavia and Bellamy Morley. The "parent guardian," was named Sierra Morley. When I finished sending the application, I eagerly waited for night to come. As soon as the sun had set O and I raced out and surged into the dark sky. There were not many things O and I truly enjoyed, but this, this was one of them.

We looked down as the ground disappeared below us. We flew high enough above the ground, so that anyone who was out could not see us. We had better senses (besides feel), than humans, but even we couldn't see perfectly in the dark. If it was pitch black, we could see the outline of figures from miles away. If someone was close up we could make up their features. That is unless Elerum- a weakening source for our vision and hearing was around.  
 _  
HELP!_ A voice suddenly burst in my mind.

My eyes grew wide as I quickly turned to O to make sure she was okay.

O _are you okay?_ I asked wordlessly.

She scrunched her eyebrows together. _Yeah, why wouldn't I be?_

 _You just mind screamed help._

She shook her head. _No I didn't.  
_  
 _Then who was-_

 _HELP!_ The voice echoed in my skull painfully. I rubbed my temples.

 _Bell?_ Her voice was soft in my mind. I could barely register it.

 _HELP!_ I heard once more before I lost sight of O and was now seeing trees surrounding me, but it wasn't me. It didn't take me long to realize I was looking through another's eyes. It was dark, but I- no, the person whose eyes I was looking through was shining her phone. I guessed it was a her, because the voice I heard was feminine. The girl hid in a tree. Suddenly, I was ripped out of the person's body, and put back into reality. I was out of breath and sweaty.

 _HELP_! The voice pounded in my head, and without thinking I began to fly towards the woods. _HELP!_ I heard again. _HELP!_ The voice got louder and more painful as I reached the woods. It didn't take me long before I saw a figure slammed against a tree.

"HELP!" I heard the same voice yell, but it wasn't as loud as it should be. I jumped onto the ground and ran all the way to the figure who had yelled help. There was no more light and I could only make out a figure not features. I wasn't that far from the figure, and that's how I knew there was Elerum near, not that it would do much harm.

"HELP!" She screamed again, this time more frightened than before. I now ran to where the figure was exactly and pulled the- from what I could tell man, away from her throwing him against another tree. The man went for me, and I noticed two fangs coming out of his gum lines. He wasn't human, he was one of us. His eyes turned blood red like the others, and I made sure to hide him from the view of the girl. I drew out my own teeth and went for him. He hissed, and my eyes turned midnight blue. As soon as he saw my eyes turned midnight blue the man froze, and backed away quickly retracting teeth and sprinting away. Not for the first time that day I stood shocked. Why would he simply runaway? My fangs retracted and my eyes turned to their natural color once more. I turned to the girl which was backed into the tree. I couldn't see her face, I assumed that the Elerum, wherever it came from was still present in this area.

I neared her slowly. "Are you okay?"

Hesitantly she answered," Yes." That voice, it sounded familiar.

"Did he hurt you?" I questioned. I may not know this girl, but I knew that I didn't want her turned.

"Besides slamming me against a tree?" She asked with a laugh, which made me want to smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah besides that."

She laughed a little. "No, he didn't hurt me." There was a moment of silence before I spoke again.

"Why were you out here at night? Alone?"

She sighed. "Taking a walk, and you?"

I didn't miss a beat. "Same here."

 _Bell, where are you?_ Octavia, I left her alone. What was I thinking?

 _There was someone about to get turned; I got here just in time.  
_  
I heard her mentally sigh. _Oh good, I was worried.  
_  
 _I'll meet you back at the house, okay O?_

 _Okay, see you in a bit.  
_  
"Excuse me? "The girl asked. I was snapped back into my current situation.

"I blanked out, did you say something?"

She laughed, "Nothing. I just asked if you want to walk back into town with me. I could use some company."

I needed to get back to O, but I needed this girl to be safe. I couldn't let her be turned. "Sure." We walked through the woods at a normal pace, and with under an hour we were in the town. I stopped right at the edge; there were street lights not too far ahead, which meant that she could safely continue on her own. Since my home was on the outskirts it would take me less than a minute to get back home. It would take a human five to ten, but our house was slightly hidden. She noticed me not moving. I still couldn't see her face, which was odd. Maybe the Elerum was on her clothes.

"Why'd you stop?" She questioned.

I thought quickly. "I just wanted to make sure you got into town safely, I still want to walk for a bit longer."

"Oh." I heard her say. "Well um, do you want me to walk with you?"

I shook my head. "No it's not safe. You should go home."

"If you say so." She muttered. "Thanks for the help."

I smiled, knowing she couldn't see me. "No problem. "She turned away, and as I saw her figure disappear, I saw a glint of her blonde hair. My vision was returning to its normal abnormality. I turned towards the woods, sprinting then jumping into the sky as I headed home. As expected I arrived in less than a minute, O was already in her room. After checking to see she was asleep, I headed to my room and fell on the bed. 


	4. Chapter 3 That Voice

**Bellamy P.O.V**

 _I stood in a church. I haven't been in one since before I was turned, because it hadn't seemed right to me. I was immortal, and that was completely unnatural; being in a church had made me feel disrespectful. Today was an important day though. It was the day my son- yes my son was getting baptized. It was important, because when I was a baby I had been baptized, and so had my beautiful Princess._

 _My Princess came down the aisle in a black, knee-length dress. In her arms she held our baby boy. He had light brown curls and white skin. His eyes were blue, and he had light brown freckles splattered around his nose. My Princess reached the front of the church, where I was standing. Our little boy was sucking on his chubby hand._

 _I gently smiled down at him._

 _"Hi Augustus," I cooed softly." How you doing?" My Princess handed him to me, and I held him carefully. I tapped his nose, making him giggle, and making my heart swell with love for this little angel._

 _" He looks a lot like you Bellamy," my Princess told me._

 _I smiled at her,"But he has your eyes."_

 _She smiled back."I wish he had yours."_

 _I shook my head, staring at her lovingly."I don't, because if he did then I couldn't see your beautiful ones more constantly."_

 _She laughed as the Priest came into our view._

 _"Ready for the ceremony to begin?" He asked with a genuine smile. We nodded happily._

 _In this moment, I felt as I could take on the world single_ _handedly,_ _no matter_ _what happened._

* * *

"Bell!"O yelled. I sat up abruptly, almost falling off my bed.

I groaned in annoyance."What do you want O?" I looked over at O who was standing in my doorway.

O laughed, "Someone's cranky today."

I rolled my eyes,"I'm not cranky I'm tired."

She tilted her head to the side."Then maybe you shouldn't have spent so much walking that girl to town."

I raised an eyebrow."How do you know that? Last time I checked we could only talk to each other through thought if we were connected, we can't read minds." We were connected right now.

 _I don't need to read minds, I know you brother._

 _Sure you do._

O smiled."Anyways, I want to go get some coffee before the delivery truck comes with all the furniture we bought yesterday, and maybe we can look around town."

I sighed." When does the delivery truck come?"

"Three, it's ten right now." She responded.

"Meet me by the car in five." I told her. She nodded and exited my room. I fell back onto my bed. I had a feeling I had a dream, but I couldn't exactly remember what it was about. My mind seemed to grasp the information, but let it go quickly. I shut my eyes trying to remember my dream, but the only thing I could remember was a- a baby? Yeah it was a baby by the name Augustus, but I couldn't remember what he was doing in my dream, or what he really looked like.

 _Bell hurry up_. Octavia's impatience rang in my head.

 _Going_. I got up and threw on a black shirt, then put on my shoes, before heading to the car. I hopped into the driver's seat, and O jumped into the passengers seat. O was on her phone, doing who knows what.

"Turn left up ahead." She told me. I did, and soon a coffee shop came into view.

I parked in front of it, and we got out of the car. We walked in, sitting at a booth in the back. O went to order our coffees, and came back with two grilled sandwiches. We began to eat as we waited for our coffees to be ready.

O took a bite of her sandwich and swallowed before setting it down."So, last night before you ran off, what happened?"

I looked at her quizzically."What do you mean?"

She leaned back."Well you seemed to just freeze and blank out. Then once you came out of it, you flew away without a word."

I too leaned back in my seat." I heard a voice in my head screaming for help."

O's eyebrows drew together."Is that it?"

I shook my head."Then it was as if I was sucked into someone else's body. I was seeing through someone else's eyes. When I came out, I knew where the person was, so I went to help."

O opened her mouth to say something just as someone called out,"Order for Octavia Morley!" That voice, I've heard that voice before.

O stood."I'll be right back. We need to talk about whatever that was, because even for us that is not normal."

"Order for Octavia Morley!" The same voice called. Where have I heard that voice? O went for our coffees. I tapped my fingers on the table trying to remember where I had heard that voice before.

 _I wish he had yours_ , that voice flashed in my head along with a split second image from my dream.

If you say so, that same voice muttered in my head. I know who the voice belonged to. It to that girl from last night. O came back with our coffee, and set it down on the table. I peered over to the side to see if I could spot the girl from last night, but I didn't see any girl with blonde hair. I could have sworn I had heard her.

O waved her hand in front of my face."Bell, what are you looking at?"

I shook my head."Nothing, you were saying?"I took a sip from my coffee.

"I invited someone to come and help us set up the furniture." She told me , almost making me spit out my coffee in surprise.

"Why on Earth would you do that O?" I asked.

She shrugged."She seemed nice, and she looked like a cool person."

I pinched the bridge of my nose."O, no one can know where we live."

She raised an eyebrow."And why is that?"

"The more people who know where we live, the more open we are to attack." I explained.

"Attack? Bellamy we haven't been attacked by others of our kind in three years," she told me.

"But it can happen again." I tried to reason with her. Having someone know where we live was dangerous.

O rolled her eyes."Whatever, I already invited her and I'm not going to be rude. She's coming over at three ten." She then quickly changed the topic."So what happened after you flew off?"

I told O about what had happened and how the guy had left after my eyes turned a different color.

"Maybe he did it, because our eyes turn midnight blue, and not red," O suggested.

I considered it."That is possible. We've never drawn our fangs out in front of others of our kind, so our eyes have never turned."

O nodded."Yeah, see. They were probably just freaked out or something." We finished our sandwiches and coffee before leaving the coffee shop. O stood first, and went to throw away the cups. I followed soon. I doubted that the man from last night simply freaked out. There had to be something els-

Someone bumped against me, I looked down at my shirt and saw they had spilled coffee on it.

"I'm so sorry." She said, sounding mortified. Wait, that voice belonged to- I looked up. I saw a girl with blonde hair. It wasn't just some girl though. She took a rag from over her shoulder and began to dab my shirt, trying to get some of the coffee off. "How are you not in pain? This was piping hot." I don't feel pain, I thought to myself. "I'm really sorry."

I laughed."It's fine Princess." Her eyebrows drew together and she looked up. I saw her blue eyes, they resembled the ones that belonged to the baby in my dream, Augustus.

I didn't know why I had called her Princess, but now- looking into her eyes- I could tell the name fit.

"Hey you're that guy from last night," she stated.

I nodded."Yep and you're that girl."

This time she laughed."Yeah." I realized her hand holding the rag, was still on my chest, but I tried to ignore it. It wasn't too hard, since I couldn't feel it, but I could still sense it was there.

"Do you work here?" I asked her.

She nodded in response."Yes, but I guess I'm not very good at my job considering I just spilled hot coffee all over you."

I slightly bent my head down, and raised my eyes to hers."Would it sound crazy if I said I'm happy you spilled hot coffee on me."

She let out a soft chuckle."No."

"Bell, are you coming?"

I looked over at O, who was standing close to the entrance, with her phone in hand.

"Yeah." I responded.

She looked at the Princess' hand on my chest."Are you sure? You look pretty cozy there."

The Princess noticed her hand was still on me, and she quickly removed it."Um, " she looked down, trying to hide a faint blush that was spreading on her cheeks. I smiled slightly.

O spoke first."Bell do you know Clarke?"

So the Princess' name was Clarke."Not officially."

O put her hands on her hips."Well then, Clarke this is Bellamy. Bellamy this is Clarke. She's the girl I invited to our house, to help us set up the furniture."

I turns to Clarke."Did she invite you or bully you into helping us?"

O punched my arm, even though I couldn't feel it. It was the thought that counts after all.

I raised an eyebrow."What was that for O?"

"I don't bully people." She answered.

I rolled my eyes."Sure you don't." I turned back to Clarke."So did she bully you into helping us?"

Clarke shook her head."Nope. I would love to keep talking, but I have to get back to work. I'll see you guys in a couple of ours."

O waved good bye at Clarke and we walked to the car. I started the car.

"You like her." O stated.

"Who exactly is her?" I knew who O was talking about, but I didn't want to give in too easily.

I could practically hear O roll her eyes, but I kept my eyes forward.

"You know who I'm talking about."

I sighed."I don't like her O."

"But you think she's hot?"

I did."Yes O, I do think Clarke is attractive. But I don't like her, at least not like that. It's too soon for that." My eyes stayed forward.

"You don't like her YET." O said stubbornly.

"She's a human O." That was a huge problem for many reasons.

O didn't think it was though."Doesn't matter."

I didn't respond until I parked the car in front of a park."Yes it does." We spent more time walking around the park than we intended, and we drove home straight from their. We arrived home, minutes before the delivery truck. The men driving the truck helps us get everything inside, though we could have done it ourselves. They left, and only moments later there was a knock on the door. I answered it.

"Hi Princess."

 **A/N Thanks to those of you who are reading the story and to those of you who have favorited and followed this story! Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 4 Chains

**Bellamy P.O.V**

Clarke cocked her head to the side."Why Princess?"

I shrugged,"Why not? Besides it fits you perfectly."

Clarke laughed."Okay then."

I opened the door wider," Come in."

She crossed the threshold looking around."When Octavia told me this house is old, I didn't expect it to be this old."

I smirked."Is this house too worn down for the Princess?"

She turned around and rolled her eyes."Oh shut up, I'm not stuck up."

"Bell are you already fighting with her?" O asked, coming downstairs.

Clarke shook her head."Nope, he's just being and ass."

I took a step back and put a hand to my heart."Ouch Princess, that hurt."

Octavia sniggered," Well, she's right Bell. You are an ass."

Clarke laughed."So where is this furniture you guys needed help with?"

O smiles."Follow me." We led her to the living room where all the furniture was. The beds weren't built yet and they were still in boxes. First we set up the table and couch, then we began to take the boxes upstairs. Once the boxes were upstairs, we started building the beds. The three of us sat on the floor of O's room trying to figure out how to put her bed together.

Clarke stared at the pieces, her forehead creased in thought.

She refused to read the instructions, and also to let me put it together.

"Your doing it wrong." I told her. "Give it to me."

She shook her head."No, I can do this." Her blue eyes were locked onto the pieces.

"Clarke, maybe you should let Bell do this." O suggested." I'm pretty sure he knows how to do this."

Clarke shook her head again."I can figure this out."

I connected my mind to O's. _If she doesn't let me build the bed in the next five minutes, I swear I will rip those pieces out of her hands._

 _Just let her try for a little bit longer_. O responded.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. _She's been trying for thirty minutes._

 _Yeah, she's just as stubborn as you_.

I smiled. _You love me_.

 _I don't have a choice, you're my brother. She'll get it soon_.

I rested my chin on my hand. _Sure she will._

"Got it!" Clarke chippered. She had finally put together the headboard of the bed.

O looked up at me with a smirk. _To_

I rolled my eyes. "Good job Princess, now can you let me do this."

She scowled at me."Fine." I looked at all the pieces and began putting them together with limited help from O and Clarke. It was around five sixteen by the time I had finished with O's bed. We then moved to my room to set up my bedroom and Clarke once again tried to put it together, but this time I only let her try for about five minutes before taking over.

"Hey!" She argued as I took some nails from her hands. I ignored her and soon finished building my bed. After we finished, we went downstairs.

"You know I could have built the bed," Clarke said as we reached of the stairs."All I needed was a little more time to figure it out."

I rolled my eyes."A little more time? Please, you would have spent ages trying to build the bed."

"Nuh-uh," She told me.

I turned to her,"C'mon Princess, you know it's true. You spent over a half hour just trying to put together the headboard of O's bed."

Clarke opened her mouth to argue, but was cut off by her phone.

 _Bésame sin miedo con el corazón_ , her ringtone rang.

"Hold on a sec." She told me as she reached into her back pocket for her phone.

 _Bésame sin miedo con el corazón_ , it rang again.

"Is your ringtone in Spanish? " I asked.

She nodded,"My friend must have changed it." She pressed the answer button. "Raven did you change my ringtone again?"

There was mumbling on the other side.

"I know you like choosing your own ringtone, but imagine how awkward it would be if I was on a date and that song started to play." There was more mumbling coming from the other side.

Clarke rolled her eyes."No, I'm not on a date right now. I'm helping someone move in."

Clarke waited and heard what the other person had to say, before speaking again.

"They just moved to town." More mumbling came through the phone. "Yes I did say they, they're a pair of siblings." Clarke waited again.

"I dont know where their parents are."

I was still connected with O's mind.

 _O we have to come up with an excuse as to why our parents aren't here._

I was still looking at Clarke, so she wouldn't be suspicious.

 _We can use the single parent excuse_ , O suggested.

I considered the idea. The single parent excuse was the one where we would say that our mom was a single parent and also couldn't be around very much, due to her job. It wasn't too farfetched, and everyone we have come across always believed it.

 _Okay, we'll use that._

I then turned all my attention back to Clarke.

"I don't want to go." Clarke whined. The person told Clarke something that made her scoff. "I can have fun." The person on the other side spoke, before Clarke responded.

"Okay, I'll ask." Clarke looked up at us. "Do you guys want to come to a party my friend's throwing?"

I exchanged a look with O.

 _We should go Bell._

 _O, no. We can't interact too much with humans; it's too risky._

 _C'mon Bell._

 _No, just having her here is dangerous. We are not going and that's final._

Octavia turned to Clarke with a smile."We'd love to go."

 _O!_

Clarke smiled back."Cool, it starts in thirty minutes. Do you guys want me to leave, so you can get ready?"

O shook her head,"Nah it's fine. Can you help me pick out something to wear?"

Clarke nodded,"Of course. The party is across town at my friends house by the way."

"What's the house number?" O asked.

"319," Clarke responded."Delinquent Avenue."

I raised an eyebrow in question.

Clarke felt the need to explain the name."It was named by some guy with the last name Delinquent."

I nodded as O took Clarke's hand and began to drag her upstairs. "C'mon Clarke, I'II pick out your outfit for the party too."

Clarke looked at me with her eyebrows raised, and soon they disappeared upstairs.

 _O, you are going to be in so much trouble after the party._

I couldn't see her, but I could practically imagine her rolling her eyes.

 _Of course I will brother_.

I walked upstairs to my own room and put on a black t-shirt, and dark blue jeans along with the black shoes I bought. I also put on a silver chain with a silver dragon wrapped around a blue tooth hanging from it. I wasn't much for feelings and all that crap, but this chain had been given to me by my mother. It was the one thing I had kept since leaving my hometown. O had a similar silver chain, also given to her by our mother, except hers had a purple tooth. When our mother had given us the chains, I had been thirteen and O had been twelve. We had never seen anyone else with chains like ours. I walked downstairs and waited for the girls. Ten minutes passed and I began to grow impatient. What was taking them so long? The minutes ticked by, and I was getting annoyed. I looked at the time on my phone. It had been forty-five minutes since they went upstairs. I stuffed my phone in my pocket, just as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I glanced up and saw O and Clarke coming down the stairs. O wore a dark purple, leather jacket and a lighter purple shirt, along with black skinny jeans. Her chain was around her neck. I then turned to Clarke, freezing the moment I saw her. She wore a high waisted black skirt, along with a short white shirt. Her hair which had previously been in a braid was now let loose into soft waves. On her head laid a black, fedora-like hat. She looked absolutely stunning. I had never seen a girl more beautiful.

 _Stop drooling Bell._

I blinked and looked at O, she had a smirk on her face.

 _Shut up, I'm not drooling._

O rolled her eyes. _Sure._

I turned away from O."What took you guys so long?"

Clarke laughed."It might come as a surprise, but it takes girls a little longer to look as presentable as guys."

O smiled in agreement."Yep, it does. It's worth it though, right Bell?"

 _What are you doing O?_

"Don't you think Clarke looks great?" O asked.

I glared at O."Yeah, she looks good."

O raised an eyebrow."Just good?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. _O I'm warning you know, whatever you think you're doing, stop it._

She smiled innocently. _I'm not doing anything._

"Aren't you going to answer my question Bell?"

I glanced at Clarke. "She looks beautiful."

Clarke peered down at her feet shyly, trying to hide her blush."Um, are we going now?"

"Yeah let's go." I responded. We then walked to my car. The girls hopped into the back seat, while I sat in the driver's seat. Clarke told me where to go and we soon arrived to house number 319.

The music was loud enough to be heard from outside, and I could already tell it was going to be packed inside. I sighed, I hated interacting with humans more than necessary. Being around humans put a risk on their lives and ours. We got out of the car and the three of us walked inside.

* * *

 **Thanks to my first reviewer Sparksy97! I hope you're enjoying the story! Tell me what you thought about this chapter in the comments. Until the next chapter! :)**


	6. Chapter 5 Chains Part 2

**A/N I AM SORRY, THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE FIVE DAYS. BUT, here it is and thank you to Cindy, and TheLateNightWriter93, who commented last chapter.**

 **Bellamy P.O.V**

We walked into the house, and I instantly wanted to walk out. The music blared in my ears, at an almost painful level. The house was packed with people, and the stench of alcohol made it to my nose. I looked at O, she was looking at everyone in wonder. O hadn't been at a party since we were turned, she didn't even go to Prom. Clarke scanned the crowd, her eyes finally landing on a latina-looking girl with dark hair.

"Raven!" She called. Who I guessed was Raven, turned towards Clarke with a smile, immediately coming over, and bringing along two boys with her. One had black hair, and the other had dark blonde hair.

Raven swung an arm around Clarke's shoulder. "Hey Clarke, " she looked at O and I."Are these the two you were helping move in?"

Clarke nodded."Yes, this is Octavia, " she gestured at O."And this is," she paused. "I am so sorry what's your name again?"

I smirked."I'll never tell Princess." Both O and Clarke rolled their eyes.

One of the guys with Raven spoke up."Princess? Didn't Finn call you that once or twice."

Raven glared at the boy."Be quiet Jasper, it was once or twice."

Jasper shrugged."So? He still used it even if only once or twice."

I glanced at Clarke with a raise eyebrow. Who was this Finn?

She just shook her head."Guys, Finn is gone, and besides like you said he only used the name once or twice. It didn't belong to him, I hated when he called me that remember?"

Jasper, Raven and the other boy nodded, but Jasper wasn't finished talking.

"So what I'm hearing is you like it when this guy," he clapped a hand on my shoulder with a mischievous grin."Calls you Princess." I glanced at Clarke.

Clarke groaned,"You know that's not what I meant."

I smiled."Are you sure Princess?"

She scowled at me."Yes."

The other boy spoke with a smile."Clarke don't lie to yourself."

Clarke narrowed her eyes at him."Shut it Wick."

Wick laughed, and saluted."Aye Aye, Captain."

Clarke looked around again, and scrunched her eyebrows together."Where's Monty?"

Jasper answered."He felt a little sick, so he's up in his bedroom resting."

Clarke nodded."Okay then." There was a moment of silence, where no one knew what to say, that was until Raven piped up.

"So what is your name?"

I simpered."Like I said, I will never tell."

Wick and Jasper laughed, while the girls just seemed annoyed.

"Octavia you know his name, tell us." Raven said.

O was about to say my name when I interrupted her."If you do I'll take away your phone."

O's shoulders slumped."But-"

I shook my head,"No buts, this is way too much fun for me."

Clarke raised her eyebrow."What's fun? Irritating Raven and myself?"

I smirked again, staring at her. "More specifically you."

I felt O in my mind. _Flirty much?_

Without taking my eyes off of Clarke, I retorted, _you're delusional_.

Clarke slapped my shoulder, rolling her eyes."Shut up."

"Wait guys freeze!"Jasper exclaimed.

We all looked at him, but he didn't speak. Instead he glanced between Clarke and I.

Raven grew impatient quickly."What is it Jasper?"

Jasper squinted his eyes and slapped Wick's stomach with the back if his hand."Do you see that Wick?"

Wick squinted his eyes and nodded."Yeah, I see it."

The rest of us looked at them as if they were crazy.

 _Any idea of what's going on?_ O asked me.

Still looking at Jasper and Wick, I responded. _Not a clue, maybe someone put Insarnia in their drinks._

Jasper spoke again."You guys don't see that?"

Insaniria was made from an herb, mixed with the spit of a Kashmir Musk endangered deer had vampire-like fangs. Insaniria caused momentary hallucinations, and short term memory for humans, just like the symptoms certain drugs would cause. For our kind it caused worse symptoms such as, hearing voices in our heads, or something similar to OCD. The worst symptom though, was the loss of what shred of humanity we had left, to the point that we wanted to kill mass numbers of humans- but that was only if the Insaniria was around us for more than two weeks. For the strongest of us, it was three weeks.

Raven groaned."See what Jordan?"

Wick shook his head in mock disappointment."Wow Wrench Monkey, even I see it."

Raven-like the rest of us- seemed lost.

Wick gestured to Clarke and I."The sparks."

The what?

Clarke put her hands on her hip."The sparks?"

Jasper nodded and raced behind Clarke and I, putting an arm around both our shoulders."Yes the sparks. The sparks between the two," Jasper had a shit-eating grin on his face." You two my friends, are electric together."

Clarke through her head back, and grumbled,"Jasper."

I looked down shaking my head, and pinching the bridge of my nose."Jasper if you do not take your arm off my shoulder in the next five seconds, you won't have one when this party's over."

Jasper immediately took his arm off my shoulder and backed away. I peered up. Wick was laughing, Raven was smiling. I glanced at O, and she had a smug grin on her face.

 _They're not the only one who think you two are electric_ , she messaged me.

I glared at her. _She's a human. Discussion over._

O rolled her eyes, but didn't tell me anything else.

"Well now that whatever that was is over," Raven began."Let's go dance!" She grabbed both O's and Clarke's wrists, and dragged them dance floor. O disconnected from my mind.

I chuckled as I saw Clarke turn back and mouth,'help me.'

Jasper rocked back and forth on his feet."Soooooo, what is your name?"

I glanced at him."Bellamy." He nodded.

Wick crossed his arms."Where'd you move from?"

And here comes the questions, I thought.

"North Carolina," I responded.

Wick's eyebrows raised in surprise."That's pretty far from here. Why the sudden move?"

I shrugged."My mom lost her job, and decided to come look for one here." They continued to ask questions, such as how old I was, where my mother was right now, and if we had anymore family. I already had anticipated these questions, and had answers to all of them. After the questions we began to talk about rock bands, and we somehow drifted to talking about Ancient Greece.

O came up to me."Bell, can you come with me?" She looked slightly worried, and she wrung her hands.

I nodded."Sure." I turned to the guys, "I'll be right back." I followed O to the front porch of the house. Everyone was either inside or in the backyard.

"What's wrong O?" I asked.

O bit her lip."Monty."

I raised an eyebrow, not recognizing the name.

O began to explain."He is Clarke's friend, the one who wasn't feeling well."

I suddenly recalled, Clarke asking about him earlier."Oh him, what about Monty?"

O sighed,"I went to look for the bathroom, but I accidently went into his room." I nodded, and she continued."He was pale, very pale. Then he began to shake and mumble words, it seemed to me that he was asleep."

I scrunched my eyebrows together. Pale, shaking, mumbling, that could be a very bad fever unless...

I peered up at O."Is that it? Or did you see," I didn't finish my question.

O closed her eyes, and took a deep breath before opening her eyes again."I saw them Bell, he had the marks on his wrist."

I ran a hand through my hair, he must have been recently turned. I couldn't help, but feel bad for this kid, no one deserved to be turned. "We need to get him some blood."

O nodded."From where though? I don't think he can survive from animal blood. Maybe if we can get enough of it, but how will get it to him? He's weak. He was probably turned two days ago from what I saw."

I thought for a moment."We can carry him."

O agreed, and we headed to Monty's room. When we entered, he was sweating. I picked him up, coincidentally waking him up.

Monty blinked a couple times."Huh?" Man, this guy was really sweaty, I could smell it. I linked my mind to O's.

 _Let's go out the window,_ I told her.

 _Okay._

We jumped out the window, and drifted into the sky. Monty weighed me down a little, but carrying him was no _effort._ We reached the woods, and I laid Monty against a tree.

 _Search for_ _a_ _deer,_ I messaged O.

 _Will that be enough?_ O asked.

 _No, I'll look for one too. If he drains both dry, then that might be enough,_ I told her. _But we need to_ _find another blood source, or else_ we _might drive the deer population in this town to extinction._

O nodded, and went off to find a deer, I did as well. The rest of our kind needed human blood every week, and though they couldn't live off of animal blood, it could be a momentary substitute. Monty was most likely turned two days ago, and those who had been recently turned needed blood from somewhere immediately. I spotted movement out of the corner of my eye, two seconds later I had taken down a deer. I carried the deer back to where Monty laid, and contacted O.

 _I have a deer, how about you?_

O responded quickly. _Yeah I_ _have one, I'm_ _heading back to where we left Monty._

I looked at Monty. His head was limp, he needed some blood in him urgently. I dropped the deer in front of Monty, and he slightly glanced up.

I crouched down."When were you bit?"

He spoke quietly."Two days ago."

My eyes were hard, and my voice serious."Do you know what you are?"

He nodded slowly,"But it can't be true, right? Vampires only exist in bad teen movies."

I sighed, he probably didn't even know how to draw out his fangs."It's true. If we don't get some blood into you, then you will soon be in extreme pain."

Monty shook his head."No, I am not a Vampire. I went into the sunlight the day I was turned."

That was odd, how could he go into the sunlight? Maybe his body had a late reaction, if that was even possible.

"Trust me, you need blood inside you."

He shook his head again."I'm not killing anyone."

I ran a hand down my face. I was trying to help him, but he was really getting on my nerves."You don't have to kill anyone, just draw out your fangs."

He looked at me with an unsure expression."How do I do that?"

Okay, so he didn't know how to draw out his fangs.

"Open your mouth." I instructed.

He did."Now concentrate on your mouth, picture it in your head. Then pretend you're going to bite something, but don't fully close your mouth." He did as told, and soon his fangs came out from his gum. I then instructed him to drink from the deer's leg. Hesitantly, he sunk his teeth in the deer's leg. The blood from the deer traveled into his mouth and then into him. His eyes turned a bright red. Slight color was coming back to his face. He finished off the deer's blood, a red tint stained his fangs. That was when O came back with the second deer.

"Drink up Monty," she ordered. He drank the blood of that deer, and was now up on his feet. The bright red slowly disappeared from his eyes, as his fangs retracted into his gum. He didn't speak, so O did.

"Monty I know this is strange," she began."But we're going to help you."

Monty swallowed."Thanks."

O smiled at him."First we need to find you a blood source though, because our kind cannot live off of animals for very long."

Monty nodded."Who are you people anyways?"

O responded."We're new in this town, and Clarke invited us to a party at your house. That's not important right now though."

I nodded in agreement."What's important is finding you that blood source."

 _We can go to The Panla,_ O suggested.

I shook my head. _No, she's crazy._

 _But I've heard she can make blood substitutes._ She argued. _And unless you have another idea..._

I scrounged my brain for an idea, but came up blank. There really was no other way. _Fine, we'll go tomorrow._

I turned to Monty, who was looking at O and I with a questioning expression.

"We're going to take you to someone tomorrow, who may be able to help get you a blood source," I explained. "Since you most likely don't know how to use your speed yet, we'll travel in our car. Meet us at the coffee shop where Clarke works, at eight am."

Monty nodded, and that's when I noticed a silver chain around his neck.

"What's that?" I asked, gesturing to the chain. Monty looked down and took out the pendant from under his shirt. It was exactly like the ones O and I were wearing, except it was a light green. O saw it too.

"Where'd you get it?" O asked.

Monty shrugged."I found it a day before I was bit, in a box in the attic." How was that possible? I thought there were only two of these, but I guess I was wrong. Monty didn't notice our chains, and I didn't feel like showing him.

"We need to get back to the party before Clarke notices we're gone." I took a hold of Monty again, and we all flew back to the party. We went through the window, and then wandered downstairs. Clarke was the first to spot us.

"Where have you guys been?" She asked.

O answered."Outside."

Clarke nodded."Are you guys having fun?"

I chuckled."Of course we are Princess. Why wouldn't we be having fun?"

She smiles at me, and tilted her head to the side."Well for starters, I haven't seen you dance at all."

I raised an eyebrow."You think I can dance?"

She shook her head."Nope, but I think you can try."

 _Yeah Bell try._

I rolled my eyes at O.

"C'mon Morley dance." Clarke pulled at my hand.

I laughed."Morley?"

Clarke nodded."Well you don't want to tell me your name, and I'm guessing that's your last name so..." She trailed off, and then pulled at my hand again."Come on, dance, have some fun."

"Yeah have some fun." O said. I finally caved and let Clarke drag me to the large living room, where everyone was dancing. The rest of the night we altered between dancing together, and drinking. For the first time in a very long time, I was having true fun, even though I didn't think that would be possible for me. The reason for my, even if only momentary happiness, was the girl at my side.


	7. Chapter 6 Morning After

**A/N Thank you to** **Sparksy97** **and the guest who commented last chapter, I'm** **glad you are enjoying the story. :)**

 **Bellamy P.O.V**  
I woke up laying on a couch, my arm was around a small frame. I blinked rapidly, trying to get rid of my blurred vision. How much did I drink last night? We were supposed to leave last night, but I guess we didn't. I couldn't remember anything after dancing with Clarke. I peered down at the figure huddled under my arm, but all I saw was blonde hair. I brushed a strand of her curly blonde hair off her face, and froze. It was Clarke who was curled onto my side. She looked so angel-like asleep. If she drank as much as I probably did, then she would have a raging headache. I smirked, one of the perks of not being able to feel for O and I, was that hangovers didn't affect us very much. Sure when we got drunk we could black out, and not remember things that had happened like normal humans, but we didn't have to deal with the head and stomachaches. I lifted my head slightly, glancing around the room, Jasper laid on the floor with his hand draped over his stomach. Wick and Raven leaned against the wall, snuggled up together. O was laying on a recliner, her legs hanging off of the arm rest. Monty, who I assumed came down from his bedroom sometime during the night had his head resting the coffee table. There was no one else in the house, everyone else must have left. The house itself was littered with plastic cups, napkins, cans, and was a complete mess. I looked back down at Clarke. She was snoring softly, and even asleep she looked gorgeous. I rested my head back down next to Clarke's, and decided to let them asleep. I closed my eyes just as I heard-

 _Curse the man before me,_

 _Didn't warn me when he could._

The ringtone was loud, and woke everyone up.

 _And curse me most of all for loving you more than I should._

Clarke shot up abruptly, almost falling off the couch entirely.

 _Oooh more than I should, yeahhh!_ It rang.

Everyone else woke up groaning.

 _Last night I found myself inside the strangest, sweetest dream_

Raven glared at Wick. "Damn it Wick turn that off!"

Clarke, Jasper, and Wick groaned and rubbed their head.

 _You were standin' arms wide open right in front of me._

"Why is it so loud and loooong?" Jasper asked. "Turn it off Wick." Wick scrambled to find his phone.

"Wiiiiick!" Clarke complained. She was still rubbing her temples, and I found it hard not to laugh.

"I can't find it." Wick complained in frustration.

 _The closer I moved toward you, the further away you stood._

Wick finally found his phone, turning it off with a sigh. He slumped back against the wall. He then glanced at everyone, his eyes stopped on Clarke and I.

Wick smirked. "Well don't you two look comfy?" That's when I realized that my arm, which had previously been under Clarke, was around her waist and pulling her towards me.

Clarke looked at me then at my arm, and blushed. I released my hold on her and she got off the couch. I sat up straight, and she sat next to me with a comfortable distance between us. I looked back at the group; they all had smug grins on their faces.

"What?" Clarke and I asked in unison.

They all grinned, and looked away, muttering. "Nothing." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to make coffee." Raven announced." Clarke come with me." Raven pulled Clarke into the kitchen.

"I think I'm gonna hurl." Jasper blurted out before running to the bathroom. We heard his puking sounds. O made a face, while Wick and Monty scrunched up their features. Jasper came back minutes later, and laid his head on Monty's shoulder.

"Does anybody remember what happened last night?" O asked, sitting up. Everybody shook their heads.

"Wait," Wick said. All heads swiveled towards him. "Luke sent a couple pictures and videos that he took to my email." He was looking at his phone. "Monty can I borrow your laptop?" Monty nodded and went to retrieve his laptop. He brought it back and gave it to Wick. "Monty, turn on the TV. "Wick said. Monty did and Wick pulled up the pictures from last night onto Monty's flat screen TV.

There was one of O dancing with Jasper, and another of Clarke and me dancing. There were some of us just drinking or talking, there were some of random people, and the last one was of Wick and Raven standing closely.

"Ooh Wick," O teased. "What were you and Raven doing standing so closely?"

Wick chuckled. "Bellamy can you get your bratty little sister to be quiet." He wasn't being mean, just joking.

O scowled at Wick. "I am not bratty."

Wick laughed. "Okay, whatever you say Octavia. Let's watch the video." Just then Clarke and Raven came back holding cups full of coffee.

"What video?" Raven asked handing a cup to Wick then Monty. Wick took a sip of his coffee. "The one Luke took from last night, because apparently none of us remember what happened last night."

Clarke handed Jasper, and Octavia a coffee. "Cool." She then disappeared into the kitchen and came back with two more coffees. She handed one to me and sat down on the couch. Raven sat down next to Wick with her own coffee in hand, and reached across Wick to press play. The video began to play.

It was Clarke and I seeing who could chug down fifteen shots of tequila faster.  
"Go Bellamy!" O yelled in the video. "So that's your name," I heard Clarke mutter.

I then saw myself chug down fifteen shots, in record time, beating Clarke. The crowd of people cheered, and I shuffled towards Clarke.

"Told you I would win Princess!" I exclaimed, with only a slight slur in my voice.

I saw Video-Clarke roll her eyes. "Whatever."

I continued to watch the video. In the video I began to play with one of Clarke's blonde curls. "You mad Princess?" I saw myself and Clarke lean in, just as Jasper crashed in between us.

"Let's dance!" Video-Jasper said. I glanced over to Clarke, she was red faced. I glanced at O and connected my mind to hers.

 _Don't say a word_ , I warned.

O grinned. _I won't._

I turned my attention back the video, it cut to a scene where Jasper was dancing like a monkey. "Stop!" Raven said. Wick paused the video, and we turned our attention to her. "Go back a little." Wick went back a few frames. "There, now zoom in behind Jasper." He did. Unluckily for me, the camera used to film the video was a very good one and the image was clear, even in zoom. It was an image of me pressing Clarke against a wall. One of my hands was pressed against the wall above her, and my lips were against hers. Oh man, how the fuck did that happen? What did I do? I turned to Clarke; her mouth was wide open in surprise. Everyone was looking at us. I didn't say anything and neither did Clarke. We were just as surprised as they were.

 _Can I say something now?_ O asked.

I glared at her.

"Play the video," Jasper said, breaking the silence. Wick pressed play while it was still in zoom. We all watched as Clarke and I made out in the middle of the party. What did I do? What did I do? What did I do? What the fuck did I do? I couldn't even remember that, and yet here it was on video. Why'd I do that?

"Damn!" O exclaimed. "You two are swallowing each other."

I narrowed my eyes at her.

She shrugged. _I had to._

Clarke walked over to Wick, slammed the laptop shut, shutting off the video. "Well we know what happened, and now it's time to erase that video." She took the laptop, only to have it taken from her hands by Raven.

"Nope." Raven said." This is now my all-time favorite video, and I'm keeping it." Clarke was going to argue, but I stood up interrupting.

"O we should go." I told her.

O stood up. "No, this is just getting interesting."

I crossed the room to her and grabbed her wrist. "Bye."

"I'll walk you guys out," Monty stated and walked with us to the doorway. O and I walked out of the house.

I turned to Monty. "Change of plans, meet us tonight right after sundown at our house, and don't go out today."

O then added, "We don't know how sun affects you, and if it affects you like it does with others of our kind..." Her voice trailed off, and Monty nodded. We walked to our car and drove home.


	8. Chapter 7 The Panla

**A/N Thanks to** **A Reader and, Rei00basketball who left a review last chapter. I hope you like this chapter :)**

 **Bellamy P.O.V**

The sun had just set; Monty should be here in any moment. I connected my mind to O's.

 _Are you ready to go?_

 _Yep._ O messaged me. _Are we still going in the car? Flying would be faster._

I was in my room, on my laptop. According to the map I had pulled up, by car it would take five hours to get to The Panla by car.

 _Monty can't fly_ , I stated.

 _But he can run,_ O pointed out. _Even on foot, we would get to The Panla faster than in car._

It was true; we were pretty fast compared to a car.

 _He might not know how to use his speed_. I messaged.

 _I think he'll just go on instinct._

When O and I first discovered our speed, it was due to having to run from a couple of rabid dogs, so we learned how to use our speed by instinct. Maybe Monty would too.

I gave in, _fine._

There was a knock on the door. Both O and I walked out of our home, and saw Monty waiting for us. He followed us past the car and into the dark woods.

"We're not driving there?" Monty asked.

O answered. "No, we're running. Just try and keep up."

With that, O and I broke into a run. I could hear Monty not too far behind us. O and I were going at about fifty miles per hour, which was an easy speed for us. We could have been running faster, but Monty being recently turned and most likely like others of our kind, would probably not be able to keep us in sight. Within an hour and thirty minutes, we arrived to a little wooden shack next to a lake. It was old and broken down, and it seemed as if it had been built by beavers. We walked up to the door and knocked on the old wood. The door cracked open, a woman with white eyes opened. She had graying brown hair, along with laugh lines. She was staring at us, but looked as if her mind was far off.

"Come in," she told us not even asking who we were. We entered the house. I glanced around the house, shocked. The inside was amazing. The walls were white, as well as the designer sofas. The floor was polished wood. There was a flat screen TV, and a small table in front of the sofas. The windows were wide, much wider than they looked from the outside. A glass wall separated this room from the kitchen. I guess it's true what they say- things aren't what they seem.

"Sit." The Panla instructed. Her voice was stern enough to make O and Monty sit on the sofa immediately. "You as well." She turned her gaze on me, and I sat down. She smiled.

I cleared my throat. "You are The Panla I assume."

She nodded. "Yes, but I prefer to be called Paloma by my friends."

Monty raised his hand, Paloma didn't even look at him.

She raised an eyebrow." Yes, Mr. Monty Green." She knew his name. Why on Earth did she know his name?

Monty put his hand down, and looked at her confused."Um, I was going to say that we aren't really friends. But, how do you know my name?"

A soft smile still touched her worn features. "I know all of your names."

 _Bell..._ I heard O's weary voice in my head.

Paloma gestured to O."You are Octavia Blake." O's eyes were wide.  
Paloma gestured to me."And you are her older brother, the eldest of the Blake siblings. You are Bellamy Blake."

My eyebrows drew together. "How do you know that?" I was certain we have never crossed paths with her. The only reason we even knew about her, was because her name was widely mentioned throughout our kind.

"Well, I visited all of you and a few more when you were born." She stated simply as if that was a normal thing. She looked at Monty.  
"You Mr. Green were born two weeks early on August 9th, 1998." Monty looked surprised, and I assumed that she was correct. Paloma continued. "The hospital room number was one hundred and two. The time was three thirty-three a.m."

 _Bell this was a bad idea_. O's voice sounded worried in my mind.

Paloma turned to O."You my dear were born two weeks late on June 17th, 1964."

She was right; I remembered every detail of the day, because I had asked my mother countless times to tell me when O was born.

Paloma went on, "The hospital room number was one hundred and one. The time was two twenty-two." I scanned my brain for an explanation as to why this woman would know all this information, but I came up blank. Paloma looked at me.  
"You were born January 1st, 1963, one month early." Once again she was right. "The room number was 100, and the time was one eleven."

 _Bell, I'm getting nervous_ , O told me.

Paloma turned to O with a warm smile. "Don't be scared child, I won't harm you." With that, all of us were on our feet l, looking at her as if she was a demon, and ready to walk out. Paloma seemed unfazed. "Didn't you know I could read minds?" Monty and O shook her head. Paloma turned to me with a frown. "I would assume you would recognize a mind reader, since you are one."

I shook my head. "I'm not a mind reader. All I can do is communicating with my sister telepathically."  
Paloma put her hands on her hips. "What about the dreams?"

I froze, she knew about that too? How could she possibly know? No one else knew about the dreams besides O.

Her smile was still present on her face. "I told you, I know a lot of things."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "And how do you know these things?"

She gestured to the sofa with her hand. "If you all sit, I will explain."

I glanced at O, then Monty and nodded. We cautiously sat on the comfortable sofa.

Paloma spoke. "I'm an Eagraí.

I knew that word, it was in Irish language.

"Organizer," O stated bluntly. "That's what it means right?"

Paloma nodded. "Yes, it is my job to organize the Blood heroes."

What was a Blood Hero? I have never heard of them.

Monty raised his hand again. "Blood heroes? What does that have to do with us?"

Paloma clasped her hands together. "You three are Blood Heroes."


	9. Chapter 8 Blood Heroes

**A/N Thanks to** **bellarkelove2001 and Sparksy97 for reviewing last chapter! To Sparksy97, some of your questions will be answered this chapter. I hope you like it! :)**

 **PS There may or may not be a second update today**

 **Bellamy P.O.V**

We stared in pure shock at Paloma.

"It is your job to defeat The Dark," she stated. We stayed silent until Monty broke the silence.

"What are Blood Heroes?

Now that was a good question.

Paloma sat down in a chair next to the sofa. "They're a group of five individuals chosen before birth to defend the defenseless."

My forehead creased in thought. The only person I had ever protected in my life was O; there was no one else I had ever protected besides her.  
"Wait, five?" O asked. I looked at Paloma, she had said five and there were only three of us.

She nodded. "Yes, five; there are five total Blood Heroes. Each has a pendant or chain which ties them to the Blood Heroes, as well as their role."

Pendant... I took off my chain.

"Like this?" I showed her the chain with the saber tooth pendant.

She nodded again. "Yes, I assume you each have one."

O and Monty took off their chains, and showed them to Paloma. She surveyed them. "Yes, these are the pendants of the Blood Heroes." She pointed at Monty's. "You have green. You're the young one, the one; you haven't been corrupted by the world yet." Then he is innocent, I thought still paying attention to Paloma. "You are the one who will open your mind to new situations, and will be a great help with your technological skills, both abnormal and normal."

She then pointed to O's necklace, "You are purple. You are the fearless one, you face anything head on and you are not afraid." Paloma was correct on that. O was never afraid to face anything, she had been taught to never fear anything early on in life. "You are devoted to your family and will give you're devotion to this team of Blood Heroes. Though your impatience is great, the Bloods will benefit from your unique combat skills."

Paloma then pointed at mine. "Now you, you represent trust, loyalty, wisdom, confidence, intelligence, faith, and truth. You're powerful, and serious. You unlike your sister are not fearless, but you never let anyone know you are afraid." If I let people know I was afraid it would show I'm weak. "You believe that fear is equivalent to death. No matter what happens, you'll protect the Bloods. The dark night is your friend, which will help when facing The Dark. You are the leader, and you will lead the Blood Heroes to either victory or their own demise. "

I stared at her; I could not be responsible for anyone besides my sister. I was no leader.

 _Oh, but you are._ I heard a voice in my head say. A voice that certainly did not belong to O.

"Get out of my head," I demanded as I glared at her.

Paloma leaned back in her chair. "As you wish, but like it or not you are the leader. There is no changing that fact. Like I said before you are each chosen before birth."

O decided to speak up. "If we are chosen before birth, then how come we weren't born in the same time period? Why were we chosen?"

Paloma opened her mouth top answer, but was cut off by Monty. "And how come we haven't met any of the other Blood Heroes? And, what is The Dark? Is it like a cult, or something?" Monty was about to ask another question when Paloma put up her hand to shush him.

"I understand that you all have a lot of questions," she began glancing at each of us." And I will gladly try to explain what being a Blood Hero means, but only if you care to listen." Well I didn't care to listen; I still believed this was all crap. There is no way that 'Blood Heroes,' were a real thing. Paloma was just a nut job, trying to trick us.

Paloma raised an eyebrow. "A nut job?" Shit, I forgot she was a mind reader.

She laughed. "That's the first time I heard anyone call me that. Crazy- yes. Demented- as well, but not a nut job." She finished laughing with a sigh." Well, do you three want to hear me out, or do you just want the blood supplement you came here for?"

The three of us exchanged glances.

 _We should hear her out Bell,_ Octavia stated.

I thought about it. _She could simply be crazy O.  
_  
 _But what if she's not?_ O argued. _What if we are 'Blood Heroes,' and we're supposed to beat 'The Dark?'  
_  
O seemed to believe Paloma, and all that she was saying, but I highly doubted Paloma was saying the truth.

 _We listen to her for five minutes, and if I'm not convinced by then we leave with, or without the blood supplement._ I deadpanned.

 _Deal._

Paloma was looking at us expectantly.

I turned to face her. "Okay, explain."

She smiled, and began to speak. She begun by telling us what The Dark was. She told us that they were a group of Blovildar vampires. They were vicious, savage, blood-thirsty creatures. They were strong, and powerful. In the past two centuries their population had been low, due to the fact that they did not have enough self-control to turn a human, instead of sucking them dry. The problem was that during the last twenty years their population had grown immensely, the

Blovildar had somehow managed to have enough self-control to turn humans into one of their own. It wasn't just that though, they were then attacking small towns in multiple continents. Most of the humans blamed the attacks on wild animals, because no one could see the Blovildar, since they attacked only at night. The reason for their nocturnal attacks was not only because no one could spot them at night, but also because they were stronger at night. Because of this, they were called The Dark. According to her, we the 'Blood Heroes,' were the only ones who could stop The Dark. She stated that the pendants would make us untouchable to The Dark. Paloma also informed us about a so called prophecy in which five of the turned, or vampires would bound together and create the Blood Heroes. Supposedly we had been chosen based on who are parents were, what our destiny was, and what each of our skills was and that the reason for being chosen was because no one ever born had the same strength as us. She told us that we were each turned for a reason, and that the way she knew what our skills and destiny was through visions she had seen. When Monty had repeated his previous question- asking why we hadn't met the other Blood Heroes- she responded by saying that we had, but neither they nor we would know that they also are Blood Heroes until they are ready. She also stated that once the other Blood Heroes were ready, they would somehow receive their chain and pendant.

"Okay, but how are we supposed to defeat The Dark?" Monty asked confused.

Paloma answered simply. "You'll know once you are forced to fight The Dark. Any questions?"

We all shook are heads. Now- after hearing what she had to say- I thought that maybe she was not just a crazy women who should be in a mental institution.

Paloma stood from her chair, and we stood from the sofa. "If there are no more questions, then I should go get you that blood supplement, so you have enough time to get back home before sunrise."

As she went to leave, O stopped her. "Wait!"

Paloma turned back around. "Yes?"

O's face should puzzlement. "I know that my brother and I are not just different because we were chosen to be Blood Heroes."

Paloma laughed, "Of course you're not. There is something extra special about both of you."

O nodded. "I wouldn't say special, but-"

Paloma cut her off. "My dear, you are special. Let me guess, you want to know why your brother and you can go in the sun, live off of animal blood, and do all the other things that the common vampires cannot do."

O nodded again. Softly she asked, "Can you tell me why?"

Paloma put a hand on her shoulder." Yes dear I can." She glanced at me then back at O."You two have O RH blood that is the rarest type of blood."

O met Paloma's eyes. "So is that why we can do these things that others can't?"

Paloma was smiling softly at O; it was as if she had been talking to a little girl. "It is one of the reasons for all of the things you can do, but there is another. There something in you and your brother that most vampires don't have." She glanced at Monty. "Even newly turned, some don't have this."

"What is 'this,'" Monty asked, putting quotation marks around the word 'this,' with his fingers.

Paloma looked at all of us. "The ability to feel without feeling. You and your brother cannot physically feel anything, but you two still share the feeling of love between each other. You still feel hope that you can live as you once did." She looked in between O and I. "The reason you brought Monty to me, was because you both felt a need to protect him. You two have yet to give up the humane aspect, that most of your kind does as soon as they're turned. You're nonphysical feelings stay strong, while the nonphysical feelings of other vampires dull with time. I hope that you two will be able to help your fellow Blood Heroes preserve their feelings." Once again we all stared at Paloma. "That mixed in with your rare blood type makes you equally human and vampire. I'm going to go get the blood supplement."

We were all quiet as we waited for Paloma to come back. Now I understood what made O and I different. Still, I wouldn't call us special. There was nothing special about having to kill to survive. It needed to be done, but once again, there was nothing even remotely special about that. Paloma came back with a black bag. She handed it to Monty.

"There are enough blood supplements in the bag to last month," She told him. "Drink one bag a day and you'll be fine." Monty nodded in response. "Give me your chain."

Monty's eyebrows drew together. "Why?"

"You can't withstand sunlight," was all Paloma said. Monty handed her the chain, and Paloma took a vial out of her pocket. She coated the pendant and chain in the liquid that the vial contained. She then handed the chain back to Monty. "If you keep the chain on you, then you will be able to withstand the sun."

"Thank you," Monty put the chain around his neck.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "We should get going." They all nodded and we headed to the door.

She walked us to the door, and stopped us when we crossed the threshold.  
"One more thing," she paused before continuing. "You all have special abilities, but these abilities, they aren't what you call magic." With that she closed the door, and leaving us confused.


	10. Chapter 9 Nightmare

**A/N Second update of the day! :)**

 **Bellamy P.O.V**

We arrived back home only minutes before sunrise. We had left Monty at his own home. I trudged upstairs, and into my room, finally collapsing onto my bed. At the moment I pushed out everything that Paloma had told us, and decided to sleep. I was more tired than I had been in a long time, and all I wanted to do is get some rest. I closed my eyes and drifted into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

 _A loud song blared in my ears. My hands were around someone's waist. I looked down only to find myself surprised at the sight of a breathtaking blonde, with her arms around my neck. I looked down at her, for a moment forgetting that I was dancing with her._

 _"You're staring." I heard her sweet voice say._

 _I smirked. "Yes Princess, I am."_

 _She snorted, and took a hold of my hand. "Let's go find the others." We both slightly stumbled along, until we reached our friends._

 _"Hey!" Jasper yelled, throwing his arms around us. His breath reeked of alcohol; a beer was in his hand. "You guys wanna drink?" He slurred._

 _Clarke laughed, "I think we've had enough to drink tonight."_

 _Jasper shook his head. "No. Monty! Bellamy and Clarke want some drinks."_

 _Monty then trampled over to us and handed each a beer. "Here you go." We took the beer, drinking from it._

 _Suddenly Raven crashed into Monty." 'Sup dudes. You wanna play a game."_

 _Clarke raised an eyebrow. "What type of game?_

 _Raven tapped her chin as if in thought. "You," she pointed at me. "Against her to see who can drink fifteen shots of tequila quicker."_

 _I turned my head to Clarke. "You up for the challenge Princess?"_

 _Clarke smiled and raised her eyebrows. "OH, I am always up for a challenge."_

 _Raven clapped her hands together. "Good." We then followed her to a table where fifteen shots were set up on either side of it. A group gathered around us._

 _I stared at her, mischief glinting in my eyes. "I'm going to win Princess."_

 _Clarke rolled her eyes, and soon we began to chug down the shot glasses. I won.  
The crowd of people cheered, and I shuffled towards Clarke._

 _"Told you I would win Princess!" I exclaimed, with only a slight slur in my voice._

 _Clarke rolled her eyes. "Whatever."_

 _I began to play with one of Clarke's blonde curls. "You mad Princess?" I leaned closer to Clarke just as Jasper crashed in between us._

 _"Let's dance!" Jasper said. Jasper began to dance ridiculously. Clarke and I were leaning against a wall. My mind wasn't focusing on anything._

 _"Sooo," I heard Clarke's voice slur. "Where'd you move from?"_

 _Even my drunken mind was trained for questions. I turned my head to look at her._

 _I smirked. "Now is that any of your business Princess?"_

 _She smiled, getting closer to me."Well if you're going to be my friend, then it is my business." She leaned back against the wall. "But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."_

 _I turned my full body to face her. "Do you want me to be your friend?" I leaned my face closer to hers._

 _She briefly glanced at my lips and then met my eyes. "Yeah."_

 _I put my hand flat against the wall. "Really?"_

 _She shrugged. "Why not?"_

 _I gave her a lopsided smile. "Okay, then we'll be friends."_

 _She smiled back at me."Okay then."_

 _And just like that we were leaning close to each other. Our lips pressed together. One of Clarke's hands dived into my hair, getting tangled in my curls. I snaked my free arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me. I deepened the kiss, and Clarke bit my lip. After what seemed like hours, we separated._

 _Suddenly I heard a scream and the whole atmosphere changed. We were no longer at a party, and Clarke had disappeared. The sky was gray, the air coated in a thick layer of smoke. The ground was decorated with ash. I heard another scream, followed by a blood curdling shriek. I ran towards, and saw a girl hanging from a tree. A girl who was too familiar for comfort. My breath caught, my heart stopped. It was Octavia. Octavia was hanging by her neck, completely still and unmoving. The word 'mortal 'was carved on her forehead, blood was slipping down her face._

 _Tears formed in my eyes. "NO!" I growled._

 _My baby sister, my baby sister she was dead. I shook my head furiously._

 _"NO! NO! NO!" This wasn't happening this wasn't happening. Anger bubbled inside me, I was going to find whoever did this, and then I was going to kill them. I went closer to the tree, only to have it vanish into thin air. What? Confusion crossed my face._

 _"BELLAMY!" I heard someone yell."Help me Bellamy! Help me!"_

 _I ran towards the scream once again. I saw Clarke in the far distance, clutching her side_

 _I ran closer towards her, but ended up tripping over something, no it wasn't something, it was someone. It was Monty, his face was caked with dirt and sweat, his arms had open wounds, and he was spitting out blood. I went closer to him. He looked at me, he met my eyes.  
He whispered something, but I couldn't hear. I leaned my ear closer to him._

 _"You did this. "He whispered. "This is your fault." His head went slack, Monty was dead. My blood ran cold, my fault, this was my fault._

 _"Help me Bellamy!" I heard again. Clarke, she was still calling help. I ran to Clarke, but halted to a stop when I saw her hands were cover with blood._

 _"Clarke?" I asked. She stopped clutching her side, revealing a growing blood stain on this side of her short. I looked up at Clarke, her face was drained of color, her blue eyes were dull. The look of pure hatred which crossed her face made my breathing stop, and my heart race. A sneer graced her face._

 _"You did this!" She screamed, glaring at me. "You killed them!"_

 _I shook my head. "No, I didn't do this."_

 _"You're a murderer!" Venom was laced in her words._

 _"No! Clarke, I didn't do this!" I screamed trying to wrap my head around what she was saying._

 _"You killed your sister!" She yelled. No I didn't kill her. No, no. "You killed Monty! YOU. KILLED. ME."_

 _My head shook furiously. "No, I couldn't. I wouldn't. I didn't. No!"_

* * *

I shot up from my bed, my heart was pounding hard against my rib cage. I was sweating, and my breaths were rapid. I ran my hands through my hair, looking down and trying to even out my breaths.

 _You killed your sister!_ Clarke's voice rang through my head, echoing over and over again _._

 _You killed them!_ My hands curled into fists around my hair _._

 _YOU. KILLED. ME._ I paced back in forth in my room, trying to forget the nightmare I had just had. But that's just what it was, a nightmare. It wasn't one of my dreams that foretold the future. It was just a nightmare, right? My breathing slowed along with my heartbeat, and I sunk back onto my bed. It was just a nightmare.


	11. Chapter 10 Luscinia

**A/N Thank you to Wright, Farha08, and Sparksy97 for commenting on the last chapter! Now on to the story...**

 **Bellamy P.O.V**

After three hours of trying to sleep, I gave up and went downstairs. I checked in the fridge for something to eat, but there was nothing. Next, I glanced around the kitchen and realized we had to get new appliances in order for the house to look more like a home and not a broken down house. Once O was awake, I would talk to her about fixing up the house a little more, and that nightmare. The images from my nightmare began to creep back into my head; I shook my head, not wanting to remember it. Then, I headed upstairs to grab a shirt. I put one foot on the first wooden step, and-

 _SCREEEEEECHHHHH!_

I stumbled back. A high pitched noise rang in my ears, causing me cover my ears, and crouch to the ground in front of the stairs. My face scrunched up at the noise. I felt no pain, but was immobilized. I couldn't move whatsoever, and my body felt tense and stiff.

 _SCREEEEEECHHHHH!_

The noise kept going, and going, and going. It didn't stop. I grunted at being unable to move. What was this?  
All of a sudden the high pitched noise stopped.

 _We're coming_ , a whisper said. I stood cautiously.

The whisper sounded like it came from a man, but I couldn't be sure. What did it mean by we're coming? Who was coming? My mind was hectic in its search to find an answer. Once it did, I wish it hadn't. I knew who we were, they were The Dark. That was who was coming. It was the only explanation I could find to those words. But, how did they get in my mind? What was that high pitched noise? How come I couldn't move? Paloma didn't tell us the members of The Dark could make such a sound. I had to tell O about this. I walked upstairs to O's room, but she was still fast asleep. Her head was resting on her pillow, her blanket discarded on the floor. I rolled my eyes; she was always a crazy sleeper. I didn't have it in me to wake her up as she seemed more peaceful than I had ever seen her awake, so instead I grabbed the blanket off the floor and covered her with it. I would tell her later.

"Thanks Bell." She mumbled.

I smiled at my baby sister. "No problem O."

I then exited the room and went to my own to grab a shirt. After I pulled the shirt over my head, I went outside to my car. As I shut the door to my home, a nagging feeling of worry tugged at my brain. I doubted O was in any real danger, but my dream kept coming back to me. The image of the word 'mortal,' carved into her forehead kept flashing before my eyes, and I didn't want to leave her alone. I started the engine of my car, convincing myself that I would only been gone for a couple minutes to get breakfast. I sighed and focused on the road.  
 **Clarke P.O.V**  
I wiped down the tops of the empty tables. It was seven a.m., and my shift had just begun. Luckily for me people didn't start to come in until at least eight-thirty. This meant that if I finished wiping down the tables quickly, I would have almost an hour and a half of drawing. During these past few days I had been drawing a lot more than usual. I had filled up a whole notebook of drawings since, actually since Bellamy and Octavia had come to town. They weren't my normal drawings though, they were slightly darker. Truthfully, ever since the Morley siblings came about three days ago, most of my drawings were a lot darker. Then again, there were a couple drawings I made, which just screamed happiness, but were still strange. Or, at least strange for me to draw. One of my favorites which had a tone of joy was of a couple. I drew then so people could only see their backs. They were all dresses up- the man was wearing a suit, the woman was wearing a black, knee-length dress. They were standing in a Church-in front of an altar- but they weren't getting married. From the view I had drawn them in, someone could see that the man was caring something in his arms. That something was a baby. I had drawn a couple baptizing their child. I didn't know why, but I had liked the drawings so much that I hung it up. When my mother had seen it she asked who the couple was, and I just shrugged saying I didn't know. My other recently drawn-or rather painted- favorite picture was one of my many dark creations and was significantly more haunting then the baptism drawing. It featured a man one knee; both hands were on the ground. His head was bowed down. The ground was cracked; the lines showing the cracks were much more defined where the man's hands were. The man himself had dirtied, curly brown hair. A shadow from his hair covered the man's eyes, and what little was seen of his face was coated in smudges. His hands were scraped, his knuckles bloody. His dark shirt, gray jeans, and jacket were tattered and blood stained. His combat boots were scuffed. The background consisted of dark gray, and black, making it look fuzzy. This one, I had made on a canvas, and hid it in my closet. My mother hadn't seen it, and I did not want her to see it. I couldn't imagine her reaction to it. I finished wiping the tables, and then went to grab my sketch book. I sat down in one of the booths and began to draw. I started with simple strokes, not quite sure what I was making. Before long I realized I had drawn a chain and pendant, similar to those if the Morley siblings. As I looked at the drawing, my mind wandered to yesterday morning and the video. My face heated up as I thought about how the video had shown Bellamy and me kissing. How could I even do that though? Drunk or not, I had just met him and yet I kissed him. I knew he was attractive, you'd have to be blind not to know that, but still I had only met him that same day.

I guess being drunk really did alter a mind's ability to think properly. I began to think that maybe I should talk to Bellamy about that, and tell him it was just us being drunk and it didn't mean anything. I was sure he thought the same as me, so talking to him about it wouldn't be so hard. Yes, I was going to talk to Bellamy and make sure we were on the same page. I hadn't seen him since yesterday morning, and if I didn't see him around town today I was going to go to pay him a visit tomorrow. I turned to a blank page, as I heard the café door open. I glanced at my watch, and frowned. It was only seven-thirty, why were there already customers? I looked at the front counter and saw only one customer. At least it was only one. Sighing I shut my sketch book and walked behind the counter.

Once behind the counter I turned to the customer, who was looking at the menu written in blackboards above my head. She was wearing a black dress, which I certainly wished I had. She had a snake ring on her index and middle finger, plus a simpler ring on her pinky. On her wrist, she had a bracelet with a similar pattern to that of the ring on her pinky. She also had what seemed like a chain wrapped around her wrist various times, below the bracelet. She was young, about my age-seventeen, but had most likely dyed gray hair which matched her silver eyes. It also seemed as if she wore minimal make up.

"Hello," I greeted with a smile. "I'm sorry for the wait; we don't usually have customers this early."

She looked at me, and responded with a small smile. "It's fine. May I have a Caramel Macchiato, and a hot Panini?"

I nodded. "Of course, name please?"

" Luscinia," she responded. Ooh and I thought my name was bad. I mean her name wasn't ugly, but how hard would that be to spell as a five year old?

Apparently I had shown my surprise, because Luscinia said, "I know it's a strange name, but I have my mother Paloma to thank for that."

I laughed. "That will be ten dollars and fifty cents." She took out her black wallet and paid me in exact change. I put in the money, and handed her the receipt.

"Your order should be up in five minutes."

She nodded and went to sit, as I began to prepare her order. Once I had finished, I had called her name to pick it up. She took her order and went back to her seat to eat. I tapped my fingers on the counter, bored and waiting for her to leave so I could get back to drawing. Once she finished, she threw away her trash and walked out the door. Finally, I could get back to drawing.  
 **Bellamy P.O.V**  
I parked outside of the café where Clarke worked. As I got off my car, I saw a girl with gray hair exit the café. It wasn't the gray hair which caught my attention though; it was what was around her wrist. I briefly caught a glimpse of a certain chain and pendant wrapped around her wrist. It was the same one, Octavia, Monty, and I had, except black. Could she possibly be a Blood Hero?


	12. Chapter 11 Talk

**A/N Second update of the day. Thank you to Sparksy97 and Wright who commented last chapter. And to Wright you'll find out why they gravitate towards Clarke soon enough. :)**

 **One more thing, SHAWN MENDES IS GOING TO BE IN THE 100! THIS IS WEIRD. But at least if he sings, I can say I wrote the first-as far as I know- The 100 fanfiction with singing in it. Do you think he'll be able to fit in with The 100 world? My answer: eh, maybe, maybe not.**

 **Okay I'm done, story time...**

 **Bellamy P.O.V**  
I watched the gray haired girl walk away, not quite sure if going up to her was the best idea. If she had been a Blood Hero, then I assumed we would meet again. I looked away from the girl, and walked into the café. When I did, I saw Clarke sitting in one of the booths. Her forehead was creased in concentration; a strand of her hair had fallen in front of her face. She was drawing something. I quietly walked over to her and slipped into the booth, taking a seat across from her. She looked up from her drawing.

"Bellamy?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

I gave her a lopsided grin. "I came for something to eat. I mean this café does sell food right?"

She blinked. "Oh yeah, sorry." She stood and walked behind the front counter.

"So what do you want to order?" She asked.

"Can I have two ham and cheese sandwiches, and two large mocha's?" I ordered.

Clarke nodded. "That'll be fifteen dollars and ninety-eight cents." I paid Clarke, and she gave me my receipt.

"Your order should be done in a couple minutes."

I nodded and went to sit down. I watched as Clarke began to make the coffees and sandwiches. Her soft golden was in a half ponytail, cascading down her back. Somehow I she had managed to make working look graceful. As I watched her my mind flashed back to the nightmare, to the hatred she had in her eyes. As it did, I realized that I never wanted to see that hatred in her eyes again. During my nightmare, her hatred towards me had knocked the wind out of me. I had felt as if she had murdered me in that same moment. Having Clarke look at me as if I was the most repulsive, the most evil person in the world had been one of the worst experiences in my life, and I didn't know why. I didn't know why she had that effect on me, I had just met her and she was only a human. Sure she was attractive, but I barely knew anything about her.

 _Are you sure?_ A voice in my head said. My eyes widened. This wasn't O's voice, it wasn't Paloma's voice, and it wasn't even the man's voice I had heard earlier. It was the voice I hadn't heard since the night I was turned. I couldn't pinpoint if it belonged to a male or a female, but I would never forget that voice.

 _Who are you?_ I tried, not expecting an answer.

 _You're worst enemy._ Was the only response I received.

 _Are you part of The Dark?_ I questioned. I received no answer this time. Clarke placed my order on the table.

"Here is your order."

"Thank you," I responded.

I grabbed the bag with the sandwiches and the coffees. I began to walk out of the café when Clarke stopped me.

"Bellamy can we talk?"

My eyebrows drew together as I turned around. "Talk?"

She sighed. "Yes, about the party."

The party? Why would she want to talk about the party, unless she wanted to talk about the...

Clarke was fidgeting with a watch around her wrist. She was nervous. Realization crossed my mind. She wanted to talk about our 'kiss,' even though it was more like a make out session.

"Okay, let's sit down." We walked to a booth and sat down across from each other.

Clarke started first. "So about the um, the kiss."

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Clarke sighed, folding her hands on the table. "We were both drunk, and we didn't know what we were doing-" I cut her off.

"Clarke if you're trying to tell me that the kiss was nothing- that it meant nothing- then just say it."

Clarke bit her lip. "When you say it like that, it sounds terrible."

I laughed, "Clarke it's okay. We were both drunk." Yeah, that was it. The only reason we kissed was because we were drunk, of course that had to be the reason. The kiss meant nothing. It didn't matter if I dreamt about it, it didn't matter.

Clarke seemed surprised, but smiled. "Okay, I'm glad to see we're on the same page." There was a long silence. I tapped my fingers on the table, and Clarke began to laugh. Her laugh was like a beautiful melody, and was so contagious that I couldn't resist laughing along with her. I didn't know why we were laughing; I just knew that we couldn't stop. Finally, after what seemed like hours we stopped laughing only to meet each other's eyes and began laughing again.

"What... are we... laughing...at?" Clarke asked between giggles.

I shook my head. "I don't know what you're laughing at, but I'm laughing at you Princess."

Her mouth grew wide, but she was still smiling.  
"Ass!" She squeaked, continuing to giggle. After a while, our laughter died down slowly.

She glanced at me with a small smile on her face. "No one has made me laugh that hard, ever."

I smiled back at her. "Well Princess, I didn't do anything. You just started laughing like a maniac all on your own."

She rolled her eyes. "But you laughed along with this maniac, didn't you?"

I smirked. "I sure did."

She tilted her head to the side. "Great talk right?"

I nodded in agreement, just as the café door opened, letting in two customers. Clarke frowned and took a look at her watch.

Her eyes widened. "It's already eight-thirty! How'd that happen?"

I shrugged, finding amusement in her surprise. "I guess time does fly by." I stood. "I gotta go. Bye Princess."

She waved goodbye. "Bye Bellamy." With that I exited the door and jumped into my car.  
 **Octavia P.O.V**  
 _I was flying in the air, my brother right beside me. We flew high above the ground; the trees were now looking like little broccolis.  
"O, what's that over there?" Bell asked, pointing to a brightly lit clearing."  
I shrugged. "Probably just a camp fire, I'll go check it out." I flew down, and saw- just as expected- a campfire. I peered around and saw no one. Strange...  
"Octavia!" An elated voice called. I turned around to see a man, only a bit older than me. He suddenly embraced me.  
"I haven't seen you in so long," he murmured in my hair. Who was he?  
An odd sensation flooded through me, and I felt my own arms wrap around him. Wait, I was feeling his arms around me. As in, I felt his own heat on me; I felt his grip around me. I haven't felt anything in a long time and this was incredible. I felt a word- no a name form on my lips.  
"Lincoln?"  
_

* * *

"Lincoln?" I mumbled barely waking up. I heard the front door close as I sat up on my bed. I ran a hand through my hair. Who was Lincoln? I had never met anyone with that name before. Maybe it was just someone my mind up. Yeah that was it. Shaking my head, I jumped out of bed and then headed downstairs.


	13. Chapter 12 The Fifth

**A/N Thanks to the guest who commented last chapter! I hope you guys are still reading :)**

 **Bellamy P.O.V**  
I entered my home, setting the food down on the plastic table. I heard O trample down the stairs.

"Morning O."

She yawned. "Morning Bell." She took a seat in an old chair. "When are we going to get a real table?"

I shrugged, "We can order one online."

O nodded. "OH and we should repaint the house too!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to replace the floorboards too?"

O smiled. "Well of course, we need to make this our home."

I connected my mind to her. _We_ _need to_?

O's smiled vanished. _Yes, Bell I don't know why, but I feel like we could actually live here. We could actually be normal here._

I looked at her surprised; her eyes had a glint of something I hadn't seen in a long time. Her eyes carried hope. I wanted to continue to see that hope in my little sister's eyes, but I had to tell her about the nightmare. I had to tell her about the two distinct voices in my head, and about that gray haired girl I saw. I knew if I did, she might be worried, but maybe that hope would continue to brighten up her eyes.

 _We'll make this our home O_ , I promised.

She smiled again. _Thank you Bell._

She grabbed her sandwich and coffee, and began to eat. I did the same. After taking a few bites of my sandwich I put it down.

"O, last night I had another dream," I began. "Well more like a nightmare."

O swallowed a bite of her sandwich, and then set it down. "What happened?"

I briefly told her about the nightmare, spending more time on the second half of it. She seemed to become more shocked as I went on. As I told her about each death in my dream, the hope in her eyes masked under fear. I reached the final part of my nightmare; I still pictured perfectly the look in Clarke's eyes.

My own eyes were blinded by the image, as I stared at nothing.

"It was as if she hated me O."  
 _YOU. KILLED. ME._

I shook my head slowly. "She hated me."

O looked down in thought. "Bell, do you," she paused and I focused my eyes on her. "Do you think that what you dreamed will come true? I mean the only dreams you've had since you were turned had come true."

I rested my forehead on my hand. "I don't know O. The last of my dreams that had come true was-" I swallowed. "Was of our mom's death."

I had dreamed of our mother's death had been exactly three months before she died. It had been a terrible dream, a nightmare truly, but I had thought and hoped it was just that, a nightmare. It wasn't though, it wasn't just a nightmare. She had died the same way my dream had predicted her to die. My mother died in front of me, shot down by a masked gunner. I had immediately gone to her side, but there was nothing I could do. Even if I had rushed her to the hospital she wouldn't have survived.

 _"I love you Bellamy, take care of Octavia. Your sister your responsibility."_ She had said, and then she was gone.

I went to chase the masked gunner, and that's when I realized that he was not human. I knew he hadn't been human, because he was nowhere to be found. He had only gotten a small head start and with my speed I would have caught him if he was human, but he hadn't been. The man who had murdered our mother hadn't been human.

O rubbed her eyes."Yeah, I remember that. Hey Bell?"

I met her eyes. "Yes O?"

She placed her hands flat on the table. "I had a dream last night, and it was odd."

My eyebrows drew together. "Odd?"

She nodded, and proceeded to tell me about her dream. She told me that we had been flying and we saw a small lighting in a clearing. In her dream, she had gone to check it out, and met a man who hugged her. That was surprising, but not as much as when she told me that she had physically felt something while he was hugging her. That was strange; O had never had a dream where she had felt something. I didn't think it was a dream like the ones I had, but it was still strange. I suggested we ask Paloma about it, when we went back the next month for more blood supplements, O agreed. We continued to eat in silence, until I remembered the voices, along with the high pitched noise I had heard. I finished off my sandwich, and cleared my throat before telling O about them.

"We're coming? Worst enemy?" She asked. I nodded in response. "Do you think it's The Dark?"  
I shrugged. "Maybe or maybe it's just another one of us who has the ability to get into people's heads."

O seemed skeptical, and I knew why. We had met a lot of our kind, and none could get inside a person's mind. It was highly unlikely that there were any of our kind that could. Judging by what we learned from Paloma, it seemed as if she was the only one that could telepathically communicate, besides O and me. But, I had to hope that it was not The Dark. O finished her sandwich and slurped down the last of her coffee. Just as she finished with her coffee, she seemed to realize something. A grin crossed her face.  
"So Bell," she rested her chin on her palm. "Where'd you buy the coffee?"  
She was trying to get me to tell her if I had been with Clarke, but I wasn't giving in that easy.

I simply took a drink if my own coffee. "A café."

She raised an eyebrow. "What café? Did it happen to be the one where Clarke works at?" I rolled my eyes. "What was it called? Café Fang? Or was it Fnick Café?"

I scoffed. "Where are you getting these names from? They're ridiculous. It's called Café 21."  
It was O's turn to roll her eyes.

"First of all, I got them from a book. Second of all, how is Café 21 any less ridiculous?" Well she had a point there. "So you bought these where Clarke works?" I nodded, sighing as I heard her squeal. "Did you talk to her?" I went on to tell O about our conversation, and she seemed to be bouncing up and down in joy.

"She likes you!" O proclaimed.

I looked at her as if she was crazy, which she probably was if she thought Clarke was interested in me.

"Oh c'mon, you don't believe she likes you?" O asked.

I shook my head. "No, but O that's not all that happened while I was at the café." She glanced at me curiously. "I think I saw another Blood Hero, she was wearing one of the pendants- it was black."

O took a moment to think. "Did you talk to her?"

"No," I responded.

"Hmmm," she said. "If she is a Blood Hero, then we must meet up at some point right?"

I nodded. "Let's just hope it's before we meet any members of The Dark." O agreed.

After a while of silence. O stood, and came back with her laptop. She set it down on the table, and clicked on the keyboard a couple times. She then turned it to me.

"Does that table look good?" It was a glossy, circle, wooden table. It came with four matching chairs.

I raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of topic."Yeah."

O ordered it for overnight arrival, and we began to search online for other things we needed. We ended up buying new appliances, along with utensils and paint cans. We had also had the appliances set for overnight arrival, but we had set the paint cans and utensils for pick up. We also decided that today we were going to replace the floorboards with tile. After ordering everything, we got in our car to go get all the things we had ordered for pick up. We arrived at the store and stuffed everything into our car. Just as we were leaving, we heard someone call out our names.

"Bellamy! Octavia!"

We turned around and saw Wick.

"Hey Wick," O greeted with a smile.

He looked at our open trunk. "Home decorating?" We nodded. "Do you need help?"

I was about to say no, when O said, "Yes please." I turned my head to O, glaring at her

 _O we could get this done without Wick. He will figure out where we live._

O just rolled her eyes. Wick said he would follow us home with his car, and left. We drove home, Wick right behind us. We arrived to our home, and got straight to work. O and I began with painting the outside of the house a light blue, while Wick began to tear out the floorboards.

 _Bell I bet I can finish painting the back of the house, before you can finish the front_.

I scoffed. _Sure O._

 _Okay, if you don't believe me then let's have a race. The first to finish wins. Ready... Set... Go!_

I began to paint the house quickly, jumping in the air to get the top of it. I used my speed to quickly, but accurately paint the front of our house. O was too. The windows had been previously covered with plastic so they wouldn't be stained with paint.

I finished in less than ten minutes, only moments before O did. She landed on the ground next to me. We were both covered in paint. We looked at our house. It looked pretty good. We decided to stay outside for a couple more minutes that way Wick wouldn't get suspicious as to why we were done so quickly. Only a couple minutes wouldn't help very much, since we had painted the whole exterior of the house, but it was better than going in after only ten minutes. When we did go in we saw Wick still tearing out the floorboards. He looked up and asked if we were taking a break, we simply answered by saying that we were. He continued to rip out the floorboards and we decided to help. As it turns out, Wick was older than most of his friends, though not by much. They- Clarke, Monty, Raven, and Jasper- were all going into their senior year of high school, while he was going into his second year of college. He was studying to become an engineer, but was already skilled as a handyman. By the time we had finished ripping out the floorboards of the living room it was four in the afternoon. We all took a quick break, and then went back to work. It was eight when we had finally finished putting in the tile. The only reason for that was because we had sent Wick to get some pizzas around six-thirty, and we had used the time and our rapid speed wisely. O and I decided we'd paint our bedrooms tomorrow when the table and appliances would arrive. The three of us cleaned up, and ended up sitting on the plastic chairs.

"So is your mother okay with you two making all the changes to this house?" Wick asked.

O simply smiled. "Well yeah, she told us to."

Wick nodded. "OH okay then." Wick glanced at his phone to check the time.

 _Bell the chain!_ I heard O's surprised voice say.

I turned to O. _What?_

 _Around Wick's neck._

My eyebrows drew together as I glanced at Wick. I saw the silver glint of a chain.

"Wick, what's around your neck?" O asked, leaning forward a little.

Wick looked up from his phone and reached to take off his chain, which had been hidden under his shirt. Surely enough, it held the same pendant O, Monty, and I had. His was red. He was the fifth Blood Hero.


	14. Chapter 13 Two Visits

**A/N Second update of the day!**

 **Clarke P.O.V**

I lay on my bed, flat on my stomach, drawing. This is what I did when I was bored, I drew. To be honest I didn't just draw when I was bored. I also drew when I was sad, mad, happy, annoyed, and even when I was afraid. In all honesty, I drew more than I did anything else.  
Currently I was drawing a gray rose bud, dripping blood. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled. I heard the door open as I continued to draw.

My mother walked in,"Clarke come down and greet your cousins."

I nodded. "Okay mom, I'll be down in a sec." I made one last stroke of my pencil, before heading downstairs. Once downstairs I saw my cousins, Lincoln and Audrey. Lincoln and Audrey were half siblings, and looked nothing alike. Audrey had pale skin and green eyes, while Lincoln had darker skin and eyes. Lincoln was over six feet and Audrey was shorter than me, standing at a good five foot- two. I hadn't seen either of them in five years, due to the fact that they had decided to move to Europe. Audrey had been sixteen and Lincoln had been nineteen. They seemed different though. I couldn't tell how exactly, but something about them felt off. I greeted them, and gave them both a hug, but it felt as if I was hugging strangers.

"So," I began as I separated from them. "What are you guys doing here so late?" It wasn't really that late, only eight-thirty, but it was still pretty late for a visit.

Audrey smiled. "We decided to move back home, and since we don't have a place yet, we called your mom."

"She told us we could stay awhile," Lincoln explained.

I smiled. "That'll be fun; do you want to bunk with me Audrey?" She nodded. I turned to Lincoln.

"Lincoln, you can stay in the guest room." I then showed Lincoln to the guest room where he went to unpack his things, and I took Audrey to my room. After I helped her unpack, we sat on my bed and began to talk.

"So little cuz, have you made any friends that aren't guys?" Audrey asked.

I smiled."Yep, and actually they just moved to town."

Audrey raised a perfect eyebrow. "They?"

I nodded."Yeah, her and her brother."

Audrey seemed surprised. "She has a brother."

"Yes," I responded. "Their names are Bellamy and Octavia Morley."

Audrey began to pick at her nails. "Interesting names, when did they move here?"  
"About a week ago," I answered. Wow, it had only been a week since I met them, and yet it felt as if I've known them for months.

"Is her brother hot?"

"Yes," I began to blush." I mean no!"

Audrey looked up at me, a mischievous grin crossing her face. "You like him."

I shook my head. "No I don't." I didn't know him well enough to know if I did or did not like him.

She rolled her eyes. "Then you wouldn't mind if I asked him out?"

My eyes widened, of course I would mind. Not because I liked him, but because he was starting to be my friend and it would be weird to have my cousin date my friend.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "He's younger than you."

Audrey tilted her head to the side. "How young?"

"Seventeen." I told her.

Aubrey shrugged, not seeming to care how old he was. "That's not so bad, only a four year difference."

I scoffed. "But he's under the age of eighteen."

Audrey laughed. "So, he will be eighteen soon enough."

I sighed. "Whatever." I yawned.

"Tired?" Audrey asked.

I nodded in response. We then got under the covers of my bed and fell asleep.

 **Bellamy P.O.V**  
I opened up my eyes, instantly being blinded by light. Wick had left last night at around ten. Afterwards O and I talked about what we should do about him. We weren't completely sure if he was a Blood Hero, because he was a human. We were still going to ask Paloma about him, when we went to get Monty's blood supplement though. I hadn't had a dream last night, or at least not one I could remember. I got out of my bed and went down to the kitchen to eat some of the leftover pizza from yesterday. After I had finished eating a slice of the leftover pizza, there was a knock on the door. I went to open the door, and found a delivery man. After signing for the items, the men hauled in the table and appliances. As the men finished putting everything inside, O walked inside.

"Hey O." I greeted.

"Hey Bell, should we start putting these things where they go?" She asked.

I nodded and then we began to put everything where it went. We finished in five minutes, and then headed upstairs to paint our rooms. O painted her room purple, and I painted mine dark blue. We painted the other walls white. Once we finished, there was another knock on the door. This time, O answered it.

"Bell get over here!" I heard her call.

"Going!" I yelled back. I went to the door, almost freezing as I saw who was at the door.

"Hello, you two are the Blake siblings correct?" She asked. How did she know our real last names?

"Who are you?" O asked suspicion, mixed with caution in her voice.

The girl raised an eyebrow, and chose to ignore O's question.  
"So you two are Bellamy and Octavia Blake?"

My eyes narrowed at her. "Who are you?"

"I am Luscinia." She told us simply. She was the girl I had seen leaving Café 21.

I crossed my arms. "How do you know our last name?"

Her face stayed emotionless."Well all Blood Heroes have a special talent, mine is information."

O's eyebrows drew together. "You're a Blood Hero?" Luscinia nodded.

"Prove it." I ordered. "Show us your pendant."

Luscinia reached in her purse and took out a chain with a black pendant, just like ours. She was a Blood Hero.


	15. Chapter 14 Feeding Time

**A/N I'M SO SORRY! It's almost been two months, but I'M ALIVE AND HERE"S ANOTHER CHAPTER! If any readers are out there, do you want me to continue and if so, how often do you want me to update?**

 **Bellamy P.O.V**  
Luscinia stood in the doorway, waiting to be invited in. O told her to pass, and led her into our renovated living room. The walls were painted white, and the floors had shiny cream-colored tiles. O and Luscinia sat down on the sofa.  
I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall facing them.

"Do you know what Blood Heroes are and what we're supposed to do?" O asked her.

Luscinia nodded in response. "Of course I do." O looked at me, not sure what to ask next.

"How old are you?" I asked.  
Luscinia folded her hands on her lap. "Fifty-seven, but I was turned when I was nineteen."

O raised an eyebrow at her. "How were you turned?"

Luscinia began to tell us how she was attacked one day, coming home from a friend's house. She wasn't attacked by one of us though, she was attacked by humans. They had injured her badly enough to kill her, but her mother had found her before she died. A mother's love is stronger than anything, and her mother couldn't accept that her baby girl was going to die, so she did what any mother would do. She turned her child. Luscinia described the acid she felt coursing through her veins, the immense pain. O and I had experienced the same thing when we were turned; the blank look on Luscinia's face was enough for us to know she had experienced as much horror as us.

"Your mother was one of us?" O asked in astonishment as she openly gaped at Luscinia. Luscinia nodded in response.

My eyebrows drew together; I thought that when a vampire had a child, they would immediately be like their parents as well. Though, now I know I was wrong. We all remained silent, feeling the time go by sluggishly.

"Luscinia, would you mind going with us to see The Panla?" O asked, breaking the silence.

Luscinia took a moment to consider it. "I'll go. When will we be going?" O answered by telling her we'd be going in a month. Luscinia nodded and stood. O stood along with her.

"Where are you going?" O asked as Luscinia turned to leave.

Luscinia continued to have an emotionless expression on her face. "I'm going to go feed of course."  
O raised an eyebrow. "What about the Dark? Aren't we supposed to work together to beat them or something?"

Luscinia simply shrugged. "If I suspect of any if The Dark members being in this town, I'll come back here. Goodbye." She then exited our home, quietly shutting the door behind her.

"Well, "O began. "She's..." Her voice trailed off.

"Yeah," was all I said. My phone buzzed. It was a text from Clarke. How did she know my phone number?

 _ **(171-183)-Hi Bellamy its Clarke. Help, my cousins are here and they won't leave me alone!**_

I chuckled, earning a questioning glance from O. "Who is it?"

I shook my head at her. "No one." I labeled Clarke's number.

 _ **Me- How'd you get my number?**_

O walked closer to me, trying to peer over my shoulder. I shooed her off, she crossed her arms and stubbornly stood waiting for me to tell her who I was texting.

 _ **Brave Princess- I don't know, it was already in my phone. Now HELP ME! Oh no, they're going to make me watch Twilight.**_

I laughed again, and O asked me once more who it was.

 _ **Me- Why didn't you text O?**_

 _ **Brave Princess- I don't have her number, now please come help.**_

 _ **Me- I'll be there in five minutes, send me your address.**_

Seconds later I received her address and a 'thank you,' from her. I stuffed my phone back into my pocket and turned to O, who was looking at me expectantly.

"It was Clarke." I said.

O's face broke into a grin."Ooh Clarke."

I rolled my eyes. "Her cousins are driving her crazy and she asked for me to go help her."

O raised her eyebrows, still not able to wipe of her shit-eating grin off her face. "So you're going to go save her from her annoying cousins like a knight in shining armor?"

I ignored her question and grabbed the car keys from the counter.  
"I'll be back in a couple hours." As I headed out the door, O stopped me.

"Bell!" She yelled. I turned around, raising eyebrow at her suspicious smile. "You should put on a shirt."  
I raised my eyebrows and looked down at my bare chest, noticing for the first time this morning that I wasn't wearing a shirt. I groaned and went upstairs to put on a shirt. I could her O's laughter from my room. Once I threw on a black t-shirt, I walked back downstairs and out the door.  
 **Clarke P.O.V**  
I waited patiently for Bellamy to arrive, as I tried to block out the movie. Audrey had picked it out, knowing I hated it. This whole day all they had been doing was giving me headaches. Don't get me wrong, I loved my cousins, but they were slowly getting on my nerves. I looked at my phone, no texts from Bellamy. He said he would be here in five minutes, but it's already been seven. Audrey began to rant about how this movie was completely inaccurate, and unrealistic. Why did you pick the movie then? Was my only thought. I tapped my foot on the floor as I contemplated texting him again. Two more minutes passed by. Where was he? I put my phone besides me, just as the doorbell rang. I stood up immediately, and ran to the door. Opening the door, I smiled in relief to see that it was Bellamy.

"Thank goodness." I sighed as I grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside. I shut the door and turned to Bellamy.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are your cousins really that unbearable?"

I laughed, putting my hands on my hips. "Not usually, now c'mon." I led him to the living room, where Audrey and Lincoln were watching the movie.

"Guys," I said gaining their attention. They turned to me."This is Bellamy Morley, my-"

Audrey cut me off with a teasing grin. "Boyfriend?"

I shook my head, blood creeping up my cheeks."Nooo, he's my friend."

Aubrey laughed. "Sure he is."

I rolled my eyes. "Bellamy, this is Audrey and Lincoln my cousins." Bellamy greeted them. I then turned to my cousins. "I need to talk to Bellamy about a few things, so I'll be in my room." Audrey and Lincoln nodded, and Bellamy and I headed to my room. Once inside my room, I let myself fall onto my bed. Bellamy lay down next to me.

"Thanks again for coming; I don't know how I would have survived spending another minute with them." I didn't turn to face him, but I could tell he was smirking.

"You're welcome Princess."

I smiled at the nickname, and then sat up. Bellamy stayed lying down. "I'm going to go get us something to drink. Make yourself comfortable."

As I exited my room I heard him say, "I already am Princess." I laughed and continued to go to the kitchen.  
 **Bellamy P.O.V**  
What was I doing here? I wasn't supposed to be here, getting closer to Clarke- a human. I wasn't supposed to feel this happy around her. I wasn't supposed to enjoy being here. And yet, I was. In this past week, I had quickly learned that I loved being around Clarke. She was fun, intelligent, beautiful, and all around incredible. She made me feel normal again, and I liked that, but I knew I couldn't allow myself to grow closer to her. She was a human, and the only way a relationship with a human could end was in tragedy. I've heard stories about others who had fallen in love with a human, and they all ended in one of three horrible ways. One way was that the human had been murdered by another vampire, the second was that the human had been murdered by the vampire who had loved her, and the third was that the human had died of natural causes, but still had left the vampire in tears. Since no one wanted to condemn the person they loved the most to a never ending cycle of having to drink blood, these stories never ended with both the vampire and human being happy. This was why I couldn't allow myself to grow closer to Clarke. One or both of us could end up getting hurt, especially now that The Dark was a threat. Sighing, I stood up from the bed and peered around Clarke's room. I noticed a couple of paper sprawled on her desks and walked over to them. I took the top one in my hands. It was a bleeding rose. Odd, I didn't think Clarke was into drawing things like this. I looked at the next one and my breath caught in my throat. It was a picture of two people standing in a church. Scenes from my dream flashed through my brain.

 _I wish he had yours._ I heard in my head. I sucked in a deep breath. This was a scene from my dream- my dream which I hadn't been able to remember until now. The man in the drawing was me, and the baby was my son from my dream- Augustus. My eyebrows drew together, why would Clarke draw this? How would she even know about my dream if I hadn't even remembered it until now?

I continued to look through her drawings. There was one of the Blood Heroes pendants, and what seemed like a girl being pushed against a tree. What was this? I heard the door open and immediately turned around.

"What are you doing?" Clarke asked, setting down our drinks on her nightstand.

"Uh, just looking at your drawings." I responded.

Clarke smiled. "OH, okay then. Do you like them?"

I turned back around and picked up the drawing of the church scene. I showed it to her. "This is my favorite, can I have it?"

Clarke nodded. "Sure, that's my rough draft."

I grinned at her. "Thanks." I set it back down and we went back to lying on her bed. Neither of us said anything, but that was okay, because we didn't feel the need to say anything. After a while, Clarke broke the silence.

"What's your favorite song?" She blurted.

I turned my head to look at her. "What?"

She turned on her side to face me. "What's your favorite song?"

I shrugged. "I don't have one."

She scoffed. "OH c'mon, everyone has a favorite song."

I smirked. "Not me Princess."

She rolled her eyes. "C'mon, don't you like any song?"

I smiled. "I like a lot of songs Princess; I just don't have a favorite. It's too hard to choose."

Clarke sighed. "Fine, but what's the song you listen to the most?"

I took a moment to think. _"Human_ by Civil Twilight, and you?"

She answered quickly. _"Devil's Backbone_ by The Civil Wars."

I nodded. "Okay, what's your favorite color?"

"White." Clarke answered.

I chuckled. "Clarke white isn't a color."

Her eyebrows drew together. "Yeah it is."

I shook my head. "It's the absence of color."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "No it's not."

I chuckled. "Whatever you say Princess."

"What's your favorite color?" She asked.

"Midnight blue," was my response. We continued to ask each other random questions, until Clarke decided it was a wise choice to take my phone and try to. Look through it.

"Clarke give it back." I told her.

She shook her head, grinning. "Nope." I reached for my phone, but she rolled off the bed. I then went to the other side to retrieve my phone, but she ran across the bed to get away from me.  
"Clarke," I said in a warning voice.

She wasn't intimidated though, she just giggled. "Yes Bellamy?"

I sighed. "Give me my phone."

"Or what?" She challenged stubbornly.

I grinned mischievously as an idea crossed my mind. "Or..." I suddenly crossed the bed, and wrapped my arms around Clarke's waist, pulling her onto the bed. I began to tickle her sides, making her cry out in laughter.

"Bellamy," She wheezed between laughs. "Please stop!"

"Are you going to give me my phone?"

She shook her head and tightened her hands around my phone. "Never!" I continued to tickle her. She laughed so hard that her eyes watered.

"Okay!" She finally gave in. "I'll give you your phone." I stopped tickling her, and she handed me my phone.

I smiled in triumph. "Thanks Princess." At this point, I was still hovering over her.

"Are you going to get off me now?" She asked softly.

I leaned in closer to her. "I'm fine right here." She didn't say anything else. Her eyes flickered to my lips, and mine to hers, before our eyes met once again. Her eyes were crystal blue, and easy to get lost in. Slowly, I leaned down.

 _Bell it's getting dark and we need to feed._ It was O. I chose to ignore her, and continued to lean in, when my phone rang.

"You gonna get that?" Clarke asked.

I sighed and crawled off of her. "Yes O?"

"I told you already, it's getting dark."

I rubbed a hand down my face. "I'll be home in a couple minutes." I hung up, and turned to Clarke.

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you need to go?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay," Clarke stood from her bed and walked over to me. She then pulled me into a quick and surprising hug. "Thanks for coming." She then pulled away.

I smiled at her. "No problem Princess." I then took the church scene drawing and left.

I arrived home in within minutes. O was waiting for me.

 _Ready to go?_ She asked.

 _Yes O,_ I responded. _Let's go feed._

We then ran into the woods. We quickly found a deer. I twisted the deer's neck. A pang of guilt coursed through me, as the life drained out of its eyes. I drew out my fangs, and dug them into the deer. My eyes were already midnight blue. O did the same as I did. The blood flowed into me, and my body was now replenished. We finished, and got rid of the deer's body, before heading home.


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTESORRY :(

**Hey guys I know it's been a while and I wanted to say I'm sorry, and also that this story will be on hold until further notice. I started out this story really interested in writing it but then school got in the way and now I have almost no time to write so I apologize. If you are still interested in reading the story please tell me in the comments, otherwise the story will be unpublished.**


End file.
